


Bargains over Tea

by vsnow



Series: Bargains over Tea Verse [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alcohol/heavy drinking, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Evil Albus (?), F/F, F/M, Fighting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Meeting Again, Not saying that it won't be happy... just not as happy, Plotting, Set after FB 2, Some fluff too, Stop after Chapter 9 if if you would like a happy end, Torture, some mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: This would be their first time meeting in almost 30 years. Words hung on their lips, words that had been lying in wait.Luckily Gellert was practiced at pushing away his feelings, “You have received my letter.”





	1. Bargains over Tea

**_A/N:_ ** _This fic can be read alone to some degree (this first chapter was meant to be a one-shot). But it also pairs nicely with the one-shots Sweet and Bitter & Interrogation (in that order) as prequels. They will be referenced in very small ways._

* * *

 

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_I hope this letter finds it’s way to you and finds you well._

_It is without a doubt that you have come into possession of our troth. I feel it in your presence._

_Though I must admit that it has been a long 2 years of waiting. You know well how to break it, it is not a pleasant procedure, but you do know. And so every moment I find myself on edge, waiting for that feeling to come._

_But it never has._

_You have left me in a cruel state of limbo. If that was your intention, I must congratulate you. Your sadistic strategy is effecting me and my plans in ways I can no longer ignore._

_At times I find myself thinking that it would be best if I just gave up. But of course we both know I will not concede so easily._

_I offer you a trade._

_You will come stay with me, see what good my work is doing for wizard kind, allow me to remind you of why that vial should be in my possession._

_If after a week you fine it necessary, I will listen to whatever end you wish to see me to: Prison, death, or anything else._

_I trust you know where to find me,_

_Gellert Grindelwald_

* * *

 

The two stood still.

This would be their first time meeting in almost 30 years. Words hung on their lips, words that had been lying in wait.

Albus tried his hardest to speak but he was sure he appeared more like a fish out of water.

Luckily Gellert was practiced at pushing away his feelings, “You have received my letter.” He nodded at the paper in the other’s hand.

 _Unfortunately._ Albus wanted to say, but nodded instead.

Gellert walk to him.

The auburn haired man stood, defensive, ready for anything.

The motion caused the blond to stop, understanding he did not yet have the privilege, he had not proven himself trustworthy despite Albus being willing to answer his call, “And?” He asked, trying his hardest not to sound as eager as he felt, “Do you accept my proposal?”

“Why am I really here, Gri-Gellert?.” Albus took a determined step forward, “To be forthright, I am upset you would take such an indirect method with me. Just tell me what you are expecting from this bargain of yours.”

It was hurtful, Gellert had always been upfront with the other and time itself did not change that, “It is exactly how it is written. Stay with me, see what we can do together. If in a week’s time you still believe these plans unworthy, at that time I will do as you wish. You can take me to Azkaban yourself.”

Albus winced, that was the last thing he wanted, “And what of your acolytes? What do they think of this arrangement? Surely they did not join you, leave their homes and families, just to be thwarted by a single word.”

Gellert did not respond for he was confident … or an impulsive fool. “Tea?” The dark wizard offered, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, as though nothing had changed, “After so long I believe I have perfected it.”

Through his tone Albus could tell that Gellert had never lost hope that he would one day join him once more, and so he had never stopped his futile attempts to make tea according to Albus’s specific taste.

From Queenie’s reaction, Albus was unsure if it was wise to partake, “Please.” Still he accepted, finding himself unexpectedly interested in the other’s progress, “If I am to make things fair for you, I will try my very best to be open in this next week.”

Gellert’s eyes lit up, and in that worn man Albus saw-

The blond muttered something under his breath and summoned a kettle and two cups.

“I told you your hair would turn white from too much coffee. At least I hope it was the coffee and not the tea you are about to serve.”

Gellert smiled ever so slightly at the memory they shared, “It is not the tea.” He assured.

And though the tea must have been prepared beforehand, the kettle still seemed steaming hot.

“I have some conditions before I agree completely.”

The words froze Gellert, the cups set themselves on a nearby table as Gellert turned his full attention to the other, “Anything.” He motioned to the chairs so that they may discuss in comfort.

Albus took a deep breath, not waiting to sit before listing his stipulations, “Do not speak to me about my family. I will give you only a week before we reconvene to speak of what happens next. Regardless of what happens I do not wish to see you in Azkaban…” He took a deep breath before carrying on, “You must be honest in your plans, you cannot change anything to gain my favor. And lastly, I know you cannot harm me but, you must assure me that none of your followers decide to gain your favor by ending my life. Is there anything you would like to add?” The speech had been well practiced.

“Those are your only rules?” Gellert questioned, also finding his seat.

“Is there something wrong with those rules?”

“I just figured there would be more.”

“Those are plenty. Trust that I thought them through carefully before this moment.” Albus replied with certainty, putting an end to their back and forth.

Gellert straitened in his chair, “Of course I accept, you have my word.”

The word of a dark wizard would mean very little to most, but Albus accepted it, he looked at the kettle.

The look alone stirred it into motion.

As it pored a cup for Albus he took note of the color, it was a nice amber shade, the smell of black tea was strong but also sweet. He took the cup into his hands, feeling it’s warmth.

“This has been a side project of mine for almost 30 years.” Gellert explained, watching with bated breath.

Albus shook his head, “Ah yes, a side project of tea making to counterbalance attacks on muggles, murder and other various attempts to break the-“

“You said you would try.” Gellert reminded him.

“Sorry sorry.” He chuckled, taking a sip.

It was … strangely…

Blue eyes looked up to regard the hopeful gaze that had never once left him.

“It’s perfect.” Albus took another long sip, strengthening the statement, “In fact I might just stay with you so that I will never be without such tea.” He spoke without thinking, quickly looking to Gellert, hoping his words had gone unnoticed.

They hadn’t and Gellert did not look the least bit amused by the joking statement. It brought forth a close memory, a memory of a single night of nothing: of rooftops, tea, and promises…a promise he had kept. Gellert had kept all of their promises.

The tea.

Their plans.

His word.

His-

“I’m s-“

“We are meant to go to Rio de Janeiro.” Gellert quickly informed, cutting him off, finding himself in a bad mood, “We were planned to be there for more than a week, but of course we will follow your rules, how long we stay will be up to you in the end.” He stood, setting down his cup. He had never cared for sweet things anyway. “Take your time finishing the tea and gathering your things. We leave in the morning. I will inform the acolytes of your presence and let them know what punishment awaits should they cause you any discomfort.”

Albus would normally be glad to finish this kind of tea, but instead he too put his cup down, “Gellert.” He followed the other on impulse, not wishing to see him leave…not again, not yet.

Gellert turned back, looking into blue eyes that held both fear and guilt, “From this point on, if only for a week, we will be together just as before.” He told the owner of those eyes, “Of course you will stay in shadow as to not be associated with us. After all, there is a chance that after this week you will return to the world of the light.”

“Just as before?” Albus asked, still stuck on Gellert’s earlier words.

“Yes, just as before. We can pretend all we wish but, this is as much your revolution as it is mine. I trust you have noticed that I have never strayed from the plans we made so long ago. Not once.” He stressed, “Take charge in whatever ways you see fit.” Gellert pondered for a moment, shifting through the other’s hopeful words, “For everything is the same with the exception, of course, that you will not have to worry about me joining you in your bed.”

Albus raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“I would not want to have an unfair advantage to sway you.” Gellert answered both serious and testing.

“You think highly of yourself.”

Gellert approached him, “If memory serves I think I have the right.”

“I am not so easy to sway.” Albus tried to defend, unwilling to back down despite the loss of space between them.

Gellert had never known personal space.

“It is part of your deal. Show me why I should stay, all of it and don’t change a thing.” Albus reminded, “If you- If we had never parted, show me what that life would have been like. Whether it pulls me in or reminds me why I should turn you in, that is for me to decide in a week’s time.”

A kiss, far less magical than he remembered as a very young man… for he was not a young man. But a kiss it was and just as sweet, for it was a contact he had foolishly longed for for so long.

When they pulled away, a voice spoke.

“I’ve truly missed this, missed you beside me.”

Neither could tell from whose mouth the words left. They were words that had been left unspoken for many a year and were finally set free, shared in the space between their lips.

“That tea has taken 30 years to perfect. Please finish it before it grows cold.”

* * *

_**A/N:** This is slowly turning into a full length fic idea. _

 


	2. The Night Before it All

_**A/N:** Thank you for all the comments and to everyone who wanted to read more! Happy Valentine's Day <3_

* * *

 

 

“I would love to finish my tea, but-“ There would be time for tea. A week felt like an eternity after being apart for so long, “Am I to sit in wait for you to be finished speaking with your acolytes like a lost puppy.”

Grindelwald bit his tongue, far too much he could say, “Where would you like to wait for me?”

“And why can I not attend this meeting with you?”

“Tonight will be only to brief the acolytes and my army of your presence, to inform them of what they must know, to remind them what fate should befall them if they harm you. After this is done feel free to move openly as discussed.”

And Albus would without a doubt explore as soon as possible, “Fair enough.” He agreed, “Please just remember that our agreement states transparency. Aside from my presence you are to proceed as normal. I would hate to think you would tell your army to hold back.”

Gellert laughed aloud, “Have you ever known me to hold back. Trust that we will go about our business as usual.”

“Good.” Albus nodded. Never had he thought he would ever wish for Grindelwald and his followers to continue their illegal activities. Yet here he was.

“Now, if you are uncomfortable spending your time here I can show you to your room.”

“Please.” It had been a long day.

Gellert offered his hand.

Albus took it and immediately felt the world swirl around them.

When everything once again came into focus, he was taken with just how beautiful this new room was. Albus’s room at Hogwarts was a barn in comparison. He wondered if every room in Nurmengard was as such, “Nothing is modest in this castle.” Albus noted, letting go of Gellert’s hand to venture around.

“We are already old men-“ Gellert replied, a sudden bitterness in his tone at the thought of age. He did not fear death. No, Gellert was vain, he hated the idea of losing the features he so prized, “-why live in modesty?”

Albus never stopped scanning the room. It looked as though it had been well prepared for his arrival, clean and orderly, everything was perfect down to an unopened carton of sherbet lemons, “Old? We are still in our prime. We have 100 more years.”

“Then why not live them well.”

Albus walked over to the sweets. He noticed with fascination that the box had dust on it, picking it up he saw the packaging was faded from years of light exposure. How odd. His eyes scanned the desk’s contents, “This room is in use.” He turned to the blond with confusion.

Gellert did not look the least bit phased.

A sudden thought stuck Albus, “You didn’t off someone just to have an extra space?” It was spoken as a joke but held a dash of true concern.

Gellert’s head jerked back at the notion, “Of course not.” Adding in response to the look he received, “I suppose that is my reputation. No, the owner of this room is very much alive.” Gellert walked over to where Albus stood, “You wished all to be as it would have. And so here you have it.”

“Your room.” It was not a question. How had Albus missed it? The room was exactly to Gellert’s taste save for a few items. He put down the box of sweets that had been waiting for him, that had always been waiting for him.

Albus could not even speak to Gellert about their parting, though he now wished to, for it would force the other to go against the rule he himself had put in place.

_Do not speak about my family._

Albus was not sorry for the choice he had made, for at the time it was what had had to be done. There was no way he could have in good conscious left with Gellert and it wasn’t as though Gellert had given him a choice. Perhaps on the 7th day, once this was all over, they could finally speak freely. But until then…

“It’s been lonely since that time.” Gellert seemed to understand where Albus’s thoughts had strayed.

“Lonely?” Albus snorted, “You have an army, so many loyal followers. If you wish to know true loneliness I would be happy to tell you of what it is like to-“ He reminded himself not to speak of family, “-to make an honest living, to try and attack the system in the light of day. If it weren’t for Minerva I would have no one to hold any good conversation with.”

Gellert felt himself grit his teeth, hating the idea of anyone taking his place in Albus’s life in any way, “We used to have good conversations.” He reminded, stifling his aggression for this unknown woman, “I have yet to find their match.”

_Used to…_

Blue eyes regarded mismatched ones, “Your keen wit and intellect are what drew me to you in the first place. That, I believe, does not fade with age or time. I believe we still will hold wonderful conversations.”

“And it was just this that drew you to me?” Gellert questioned, “My mind and nothing more?”

The way he spoke and the look he gave, it all seemed so leading, inviting Albus to share what they both knew to be true.

Albus had meant to protest, meant to say that there had been nothing more, but instead he responded with a kiss. It was far less delicate than before but no less sweet.

Gellert broke the kiss, “You will finally get to travel as you always wanted.”

Albus took those lips again, silencing him, wishing for his attention to be turned solely toward him.

Gellert pulled away once more, enjoying this little game he was playing, “I cannot wait to see you taking charge of an army, my army.”

How far could he push the other before he became frustrated.

Not long apparently.

Albus blindly taking the other’s hips in his hand, guiding his willing partner towards _their_ fourposter bed.

He was not faring well.

Gellert smiled into those lips, helping the other in his task, until he felt the side of the bedframe.

“I thought you enjoyed my conversations only?” He taunted, moving away from the other and onto the bed.

Albus stood watching him move, hypnotized as the object of his desire lay before him.

“You can say it you know. You are not at Hogwarts or in front of aurors.” Gellert whispered to him, “I am the only one who can hear you now, and I already know.”

The voice beckoned Albus to join him, and he did without any further hesitation. But he still could not say it.

Once Albus reached his side, Gellert pushed him down with a gentle hand, finding his place slightly above the other, “Then I’ll be the one to say it.” He leaned down to speak directly into the other’s ear, “Just as you, I have missed your mind.”

Albus shuddered at the breath that landed like kisses against his neck.

Gellert’s hand wandered down the chest beneath him, “But I am also not at all shy to say that I’ve also missed your-“

Blue eyes fluttered, in a state of being both open and closed, “Gel-“ He tried to speak as the hand found its way even lower to the waistband of his pants.

Gellert took a shaky breath, choosing his next word with the greatest of care.

Two paths stretched in front of him, he saw them both so vividly.

_Somnium_

Was what he wished to say, the spell he wished to try. If Albus were asleep it would be so much easier for him to take the pendent from the other’s pant pocket. He could sense it, it was so close to his fingers he could almost feel it. It would be so easy to take from him. There would be no need for this week long trial. He need not worry over Albus’s decision.

Gellert needed that pendent more than anything. It had kept him company for all those years, all he had of…

_Albus_

And there before him was his second path.

This person beneath him was not his enemy.

Had they ever truly been enemies?

From a distance it had been so easy for Gellert to blame Albus for their parting, so easy for him to place him so far in his past that they could no longer understand each other.

But perhaps-

“Gellert?”

A concerned voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Albus shifted his head to the side in an attempt to get a better look at the other’s face, “Is everything alright?”

No words left Gellert’s lips. He found himself unable to speak, instead he allowed himself to feel, feel the other’s body and listen to the voice he had heard resound in his dreams.

It had been so long.

Both men took their time to discover the other’s body once more, that familiar landscape and the changes made by time.

Sating the desire both had long ignored.

Reuniting with one another until both felt it impossible to continue. The pair lay side by side, wrapped up in each other. Gellert listened as the other’s breaths changed from short and fast to deep and slow.

Albus had fast found peaceful sleep. Gellert could not, for there was still work to be done.

Removing himself from Albus’s arms slowly as to not wake him, Gellert rose. He dressed, fixing himself in a mirror to once again be presentable.

Once he deemed himself ready, he walked back over toward the bed. Albus had not moved. Without hesitation, Gellert reached over toward a piece of discarded clothing. He sifted through a pocket until he found what he had been looking for.

“You are too trusting of me, my love.” He warned, a small smile forming on his lips as he placed the troth in his vest pocket for safekeeping.

~*~

The acolytes stood round, some had been risen for from their slumber for this meeting.

And Gellert was holding nothing back.

“I expect you to show him the same respect as you would me.”

Not one had questioned-

“He will be a valuable asset to us. I will tolerate little. If anyone harms him in any way … well, I would hate to think of what would happen to them.”

-with Krall still fresh in everyone’s mind, they knew they could not.

But, there will always be a weakest link in a chain, even if one is removed.  

“If we can trust him, why isn’t he here?” Nagel asked.

The other acolytes turned their head to him, they all knew the storm coming his way.

But instead of a look of death, he received as smile from their leader. It was as though Grindewald had expected this very question, “Because, as you will come to find, he is much more lenient than I am. He would disapprove of my …” He looked for a polite word, “-warning toward you in regards to his wellbeing.”

“Do these rules still apply if he should betray our cause.” Nagel continued.

Grindelwald’s eyes met with Queenie for a brief moment before scanning: Vinda, Abernathy, Carrow, Krafft, MacDuff and finally coming to rest on Nagel, “You are to do nothing.” He pulled the blood pact out of hiding, “Should things go awry, trust I have a plan.”

Vinda and Abernathy turned to one another, sharing a pleased look, never had they doubted.

“Now. Does anyone else wish to speak on the matter?”

There was silence. Queenie shifted on her feet but said nothing. “MacDuff, Carrow, please share my words with the rest of the Army and see to it that they heed the words well.”

“Yes.” They said in unison.

And the group was parted.

~*~

“Mr. Grindelwald.” Queenie ran after him down the hall.

“I know you said not to listen to your thoughts and all but, I can’t help but think you wanted me to this time.”

And he had.

He needed his advisor, if anyone, to know the truth. She would eventually anyway, there was no use hiding anything from her, “You are slowly becoming my confidant. I enjoy our little talks.”

“You hardly speak to me.” Queenie informed politely.

“And still you are such a good listener.” They stopped in front of a room. Grindelwald turned to her, she looked uneasy, “You are my most trusted advisor.” He began aloud, his thoughts mirroring the words, “I wish for you never to fear sharing your concerns, I will listen to all you have to say.”

She looked between his eyes, both light and dark, before finally calming. They wished for the same thing, “We have a long week ahead of us. I will keep you informed of anything I hear.”

Gellert turned to enter the room, unlocking it with a silent spell, “Goodnight, Queenie.”

“Goodnight.”

He heard her say as the door closed, sealing itself behind him.

Gellert slowly made his way to the bedside where his lover still slept. He touched his chest, feeling the familiar warmth the troth provided.

The time was close to midnight. Soon the week would begin.

The blond once more removed the vile from his pocket, he watched as the drops of blood move together, meeting and parting in an eternal dance.

And it would be eternal.

He placed their troth back in its rightful place, just as it was… in Albus’s care.

 

* * *

 

**_A/N:_ ** _The original draft of this was really different and really much darker (to the point it made me a bit uncomfortable). I’m happy with the changes. The next chapter will take a while to write. I must research Rio in the 30s! Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter did not disappoint._


	3. Gilded Prison

**_A/N:_ ** _Thank you for waiting, for your comments and support <3  I hope this chapter does not disappoint. _

* * *

 

_Gellert had been a young man when he first saw him…_

_The other had not yet returned his gaze, nor did he have to speak a word._

_Even from a distance, even from a single glance through his aunt’s window… Gellert knew._

_Though his face was as cold as stone, Gellert’s mind worked itself into a heated frenzy and he was unable to control the vision that entered his mind. Time raced in front of him as he stood still._

_This was new._

_During his time at Durmstrang Gellert had learned to control and interpret his vague visions. He had used fellow classmates as his own personal experiment, all in the attempts to understand and hone the skill._

_How deep could his visions take him?_

_Could they be altered?_

_How far could he push the boundaries of fate?_

_How well could he actually predict their futures?… Futures, it was always plural._

_Fate is whimsical in many ways, poetic and a fantasy. Gellert had quickly learned that no one person had a set ‘fate’._

_How ironic that a seer would also be one to know that one fated future did not exist._

_But as he look at this man, as the vision play out in front of his mind’s eye, Gellert saw clearly a single path. He closed his eyes to the current world, a tactic he had learned allowed him to see more clearly, loosing himself in a single stream… or in this case, raging rapid._

_The sound of a gentle knock starting it all._

_He saw himself meeting this other man, learning his name… Albus._

_He saw himself speaking to Albus, spending long hours with him._

_He saw them sharing their most intimate of thoughts. For Gellert, these were his plans for the future, plans he had not yet shared in their entirety. He had never believed anyone would take to them as Albus did. And for Albus, he shared his all, all that he had hidden inside of himself out of fear._

_Gellert accepted all of it._

_He saw a fast bond grow through words, bodies and blood._

_A familiar knock reverberated through the door. Gellert opened his eyes, causing the vision to stop. The pendent he had seen still lingered in front of him, slowly fading as his eyes adjusted to the present. He felt an anticipation, wishing for the vision to continue as one does a pleasant dream they have woken from far too soon._

_Had the vision been a novel, Gellert would have impulsively turned to the last page… but he could not._

_The desire to learn the ending led Gellert to the beginning, and he walked to the door._

_Gellert felt himself a confident young man, but never had he been so sure as he turned the handle._

_“Good Day, Albus”_

_The man held a look of confusion, he believed his visit impromptu and he surely did not remember meeting this other man prior. Still he felt it necessary to apologize, “Did Bathilda expect me today, had we arranged a meeting? My mind has been absent recently and I am embarrassed to say that I cannot seem to recall.”_

_Gellert shook his head, dismissing the worry from the other’s mind, “All is as it should be.”_

* * *

 

Gellert awoke from his dream, his memory, how naive he had been. His vision had changed much, Albus’s fate had been fractured by his very hand. As Gellert wished to keep them together, to keep Albus safe, he had only worked to drive them apart. But perhaps he was not the only one to blame. He looked over toward his bedmate, finding the other had left him yet again.

It was surely past midnight by now, most likely early morning, Gellert guessed by the light coming through the window. If he knew Albus he would not waste time gaining his bearing, Gellert only hoped the Acolytes would mind their manners as instructed.

The rustling of paper was what caused Gellert to finally sit upright, his body still partially clothed from the night before.

Albus sat at the desk, he openly rummaged through documents.

Gellert grimaced, the papers would not put him in a good light at all, “I see you are not as sentimental as you used to be. How often would you complain that we could not stay together till morning.”

Albus turned to him, not at all embarrassed to be caught shifting through the belongings of the desk, “We were never afforded the luxury.” He reminded.

Gellert rose, changing the subject, “I see you have spent your time well. Having your own investigation? I bet it feels nice to not be on the receiving end for a change.”

“You knew I was interrogated.” Albus turned his gaze to watch the other as he moved, unsure if Gellert had simply assumed the obvious or if it was something more, “Have you been keeping an eye on me?”

“And you have not?” Grindelwald knew well of the worms that would join his forces and his ranks, working to gather information, information he was sure had reached Dumbledore.

It was a fair point and one he could not argue, Albus shrugged, “Your methods have not changed.” He put the papers down methodically.”

As Gellert approached he saw the box of candies open, “Were you hungry?” He frowned slightly, knowing what age did to sweets, sure a thin coat of yellow was now stuck slightly to Albus’s fingers. All the dark wizard could think of in this moment was how the residue might transfer over to the pages, “So messy.” It was one of the very few traits the other man held that he had not missed. He took the other’s hands in his own, inspecting them, glad to find there was nothing.

“I remember well and was careful not to damage or disorganize.” Albus shook his head, he knew the other well enough, “Don’t change the subject.” He removed his hands from the other’s grasp, using them to push the opened box of lemon drops away and out of mind.

Gellert refocused, “What do you mean, I have been using the minimum force necessary.”

Albus pointed at the document in front of him, it sat on the very top of a large stack, “Look.”

And Gellert did, leaning down over the other’s shoulder to get a better view.

“I realize now that ‘minimal force’ may have been a subjective term to use. Gellert, these documents prove your ties to many muggle attacks, they prove your involvement. And though in some you may have had a hand, others you have not. Some of your more extreme loyal followers do not hide who it is they follow, even when working against you.” Albus looked back at Gellert, hoping his point was being made.

“If you are worried for my reputation I do not think there is a way to turn back now.”

Albus laughed, “Agreed, your reputation is the least of my concern. What I mean to say is that these papers should be burnt.”

Gellert blinked at him, “And why should I burn such important documentation?”

“Important **evidence** , you mean.” Albus stressed, “I understand your desire to keep record, it always has been important to your family, but this goes beyond that. If you were ever caught… if you were ever caught again, every attack you did not actively commit can be tied back to you due to these papers. It’s unnecessary evidence against you.” Blue eyes looked between multicolor ones, he bit back the sick feeling that formed in his stomach, it was a feeling Albus knew well… guilt. But he was quick to remind himself of why he had come and all he had promised, and Albus spoke a single and settling truth,  “I say this because, regardless of anything to come, I do not wish to see you harmed. That has not changed.” His hand went absentmindedly to his pant pocket where their pact rest safe, “And if soon you are to be punished, a punishment you would surely deserve…I do not wish to think of it further, hopefully you understand and trust that it would be best this way.”

Gellert was flattered to see Albus truly trying.

The closeness between them… it felt too perfect and they could not help but indulge themselves in another kiss.

Disappointment and contentment filled Gellert as they pulled apart, “I will destroy them.” He promised, “Have you packed your things? Did you bring anything with you at all?” He realized he had not seen the other man with any bags upon their meeting. Then again, he had been focused on other things.

“Yes. Albus motioned to his coat, “I placed an undetectable extension charm on the inside pocket.”

Gellert nodded, “How practical and discreet.”

“I assumed it was how you also traveled.” Albus admitted, “It is not as though you go on holiday, you would need to blend in and baggage draws far too much attention.”

And it was true. Gellert turned, readying himself, “We will not be in Nermangaurd for much longer, perhaps we will not return here.” He reminded, “As you slept I made your presence known to the acolytes. Use this time to explore if you wish.”

Albus was happy to, he had hoped there would be the chance. He stepped toward the door, opening it to come face to face with a man with a clenched hand raised. It appeared as though this man had been just about to knock.

The man had his mouth agape, as though he was not expecting to see Albus, but he quickly cleared his throat, “Dumbledore.” He greeted, nodding his head slightly, “My name is Abernathy. It is- it is nice to meet you.” He extended an awkward hand and smile.

Albus took it, he had heard of this man’s betrayal of MACUSA through his contacts, “It’s nice to meet you too. I look forward to working with you.” Albus looked to Gellert, the blond seemed a fair bit entertained.

Gellert found calm in order, but he also could be quite shameless and impulsive. If it was up to him he would have openly shared the knowledge of their sleeping arrangements, but he knew how Albus hated such talk so he had refrained. Unfortunately it had led to this interaction in the end.

“Ah, Abernathy, may I have a word?” Gellert called to the man.

The man stepped in through the threshold, crossing Albus’s path, not giving him a second glance.

This follower was devoted, Albus could feel his loyalty. He wondered how he appeared to someone so committed to Gellert.

Without another look back, Albus left them, continuing on his survey of the castle. He took in the fine paintings, books and rooms.

As he walked he wondered, what it was that made these people follow Grindelwald, was it purely hate of muggles? Albus knew firsthand how strong the sentiment could be, but he also remembered the woman he had met upon his arrival. Queenie wished to marry a muggle, how could she be here in good conscious?

* * *

 

“Yes.” Abernathy stood at attention.

“Abernathy, I would like you to stay behind and watch over Credence.” The boy had locked himself away in training, harnessing and experimenting with his newly found power, “It is not time yet for him to meet with his brother.”

The former MACUSA employee froze, “You gave no special instruction regarding Credence. I am sure he has already been informed of Dumbledore’s presence.”

“And for reason, but I do not wish for their meeting just yet. I only wish for him to be motivated.” Grindelwald’s face gave nothing away, he only nodded to himself, “Keep the boy in check.”

“Is there anything else?”

Grindelwald reach forward, running cool fingers through Abernathy’s short hair. The distance between them becoming closer as he felt a slight pull.

It seemed an intimate act.

Abernathy weakened, his thoughts turning to Dumbledore and all he imagined Grindelwald had shared with him in this room…How he longed for it to be him instead.

“Diffindo” Grindelwald whispered, promptly pulling his hand and face away, a few stray hairs were held with care between his fingers.

A severing charm had slices strands of hair from his head, Abernathy let out a breath but he did not question.

Grindelwald smiled only slightly, “Should we need you with us in spirit.” He explained.

Abernathy knew he was talking about a polyjuice potion, most likely for, “Dumbledore.” He did not quite understand. Why should the other wizard have to hide if he was truly on their side, what did he have to fear?

Grindelwald did not respond, “Thank you Abernathy. Your presence will be missed.” The words held no disappointment as he turned away, placing the hair in an envelope packing it away in his jacket pocket, “Alas you are the only one whom I would trust Credence to.”

Abernathy was honored but also full of questions he did not wish to ask, “Of course.” He nodded, taking his leave, “I will go to him at once.”

He made his way out of the room, leaving the leader to ready himself for the trip. Abernathy’s intentions were to immediately follow his order but his body led him elsewhere instead.

* * *

 

Albus look through the rooms. The castle seemed near empty. It was chilly both from lack of human warmth and from temperature.

A gilded prison.

He came upon a winding stone staircase. Albus walk quietly up the spiral, coming finally to a row of wooden doors with bars across the top. He moved to look inside the first door when from the bars to his left a hand reached out and grabbed him by his collar.

Albus drew his wand, “Relashio”

The stranger’s grip was released, the force caused the person to fall backwards. This person fast regained their footing, falling into the door once more and desperately reaching out.

Albus was now far enough to avoid him, “Who are you?” He asked, a bit shaken.

“Finally, finally” The man chanted, “Have you come to liberate us?”

“Us?” He looked down the silent rows, “There are more like you here?” This truly was a prison.

The man swallowed dryly, “My name is Graves, I work for MACUSA. I was brought here, how I don’t know, and here I have kept for...” He did not seem to know, “Please help.”

This man Graves looked deathly pale, his face was gaunt and his dark hair was salted by stress.

“I will try all I can.” Albus assured, already turning to leave.

Graves’s relieved cries followed him as he moved back down the stairs, making his way back to speak with Gellert.

Albus retraced his steps, finding the castle … prison, easy to navigate.

From in front of him, Albus could hear voices, the owners were hidden behind a corner. Albus slowed as he heard his family name.  

“Did you know Dumbledore sleeps there with him?”

Without seeing the owner of the voice Albus recognized it as belonging to the man he had met that morning.

“And that is my concern how?” A woman’s smooth voice replied, “I follow Grindelwald because of his vision, not who he chooses to take in his bed.”

“I don’t know how to explain it, Vinda. He simply does not seem to have anything to lose should we fail. What stock does he have with us, what are his loyalties?” Abernathy tried his hardest to put the feeling into words, “ Of course, as you, I believe in Grindelwald. But I do not believe in this new ally of ours. He has risen through the ranks from enemy to- I don’t know what he is.” The man who had easily accepted his former coworker Queenie, could not accept that Dumbledore had now had a change of heart. Especially when Grindelwald seemed to be keeping him so safe

“That is called Jealousy.” The woman named Vinda taunted, “And it’s most unbecoming.”

“It is not jealousy.”

“Isn’t it though.” Vinda tried to reason, “Have you already forgotten that Grindelwald has that pact. Dumbledore can do nothing, and he will do nothing.”

Albus listened, trying his hardest to remain focused.

Grindelwald had the pact?

But it was not true, Albus knew it was in his possession.

To what were they referring?

Albus decided to leave the pair to their chatter, finding another way to Gellert’s quarters. He would focus on their words later, for now he had to help Graves.

Upon entering the room he found Gellert waiting for him, “Albus.” The blond stood, asking, “How was your expedition through the castle?”

“Enlightening.” Albus shared, the only word he could think to explain everything he heard and saw.

Gellert held a glass of liquid out to Albus, a potion. From the color and smell Albus recognized it immediately, “Polyjuice.”

“I promised to keep you hidden.” Gellert reminded.

“Who?” Albus wondered.

“Abernathy, he was the safest person whom I could also spare for this trip. He is only wanted by MACUSA, you should be fine to travel elsewhere outside of the United States. Nowhere really takes them seriously outside of their jurisdiction.”

“You’ve noticed firsthand.” Albus stated, thinking of the man he had found locked away.

“Their incompetence? Yes.”

Albus took no more time before speaking up, “Would you consider releasing the prisoners you have here. Wipe their memories if you must, but they must be set free.”

“Why are you asking my permission?” Gellert stepped closer, seeming confused, for to him the answer was clear, “All you must do is open the lock with your own magic. You do not need my permission, I believe you will do what is best for the greater good.”

The wording resounded in Albus’s mind, “It will be… for the greater good.” Albus assured, using the words for the first time in decades, repeating their mantra.

Gellert’s smile was pure, “I will accompany you to erase their memories and release them. Then we will immediately leave, the day is quickly passing us by.”

Albus nodded, feeling a tinge of something he had not felt in a long time, it was intoxicating, and he had only had a small taste…Power.


	4. The First Day

Side by side, that is how they traveled midday down the long winding streets.

A new place Albus had never been, Gellert had never been, exploring the world together. And though he was unsure of how long their time would last, Albus was determined to stand close.

Gellert turned to him, as though to make sure he was still by his side. And he was, despite being hidden in the body of another. Abernathy’s face looked back at him, though the eyes held a familiar shine that gave all away. Gellert’s lips turned into a fleeting smile before he turned, searching.

Vinda looked from outside of a shop window across the street, momentarily lost to view as a tram passed them slowly.

All was as planned. They neared the location Gellert had foreseen, all that had been laid out before him.

An informant had prior secured the new base, taking care of any necessary preparations for their arrival. Albus marveled at how the acolytes worked, together as a force they were quite formidable.

Gellert turned to a particular residence and Albus knew they had arrived. And though he did not see death, Albus knew how they had acquired the residence. For it had been Dumbledore himself who had recommended the idea to Grindelwald many years ago.

Albus stepped forward, passing Gellert and entering the home. He looked around, it was a well-kept house that had no negative energies attached… but Albus knew Gellert well, he would wish for it to be cleansed. Albus drew his wand, sealing a protection charm around the proximity. No one would be able to find them, nor would anyone possibly left inside escape.

Gellert entered, followed closely by Carrow. The woman had not been far, her eyes met with Albus who nodded to her and she took to work immediately. She looked through every room in the house, ready to ‘attend’ to anyone still left.

But there was no one, “All is secure.” She reported.

Gellert stepped into the main living room, seemingly familiar with the homes layout, “Thank you.” He acknowledged the woman.  

And just as Albus had suspected, Gellert inspected the bookshelf for dust, looking unpleased even with the immaculate room, “This will suffice, be sure to inform Vinda all is as planned and she may proceed.”

Carrow nodded, stepping out without another word.

Albus sat down, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. He blamed it on the Polyjuice potion losing its effect. But there was something more…

“You haven’t eaten today.” Gellert noted, as though he understood all Albus was thinking.

Albus shook his head, his body shifted back to its natural state, it was not an experience one could get used to, “I’m not hungry.”

“You will eat.” Gellert meant well, but his voice sounded harsh from concern. He walked to were Albus sat, kneeling down and taking his hand, “Please.” Came a much more soft addition.

They looked between one another.

Gellert’s eyes held worry in them, Albus became unsure if the other’s pleas were truly for him to eat or if Gellert believed he was unhappy.

“I’m fine.” Albus assured, addressing both.

Nagel’s footsteps entering the home drew Gellert to his feet. Gellert turned to meet with the other when Albus stopped him.

“Gellert?”

The man turned, giving his undivided attention, “Yes.”

“Do you have more of the Polyjuice potion?”

“But you look so much better like this.” Gellert tried.

“I would like to survey the area.” Albus would not ask again.

Gellert never broke eye contact as he handed the bottle to Albus.

Albus stood, “Thank you.” He smiled, taking a sip. It did not take long for his features to shift, once again turning him into Abernathy, “I will return in an hour.”

“I need you-”

Albus snorted, “That was fast, I thought you wished me to keep my face.” Breaking the tension he felt coming from the other.

“I need you, your advice regarding my speech.” Gellert finished.

“When I return.” Came the reply.

Nagel entered the room, and Albus took his leave.

Albus walked down the street, the sun already setting. He inhaled deeply. Gellert had truly chosen a beautiful city, he hoped there would not be another cruel stunt like had been in Paris. Albus wondered how many places they would travel… should he decide to stay of course.

He was unsure how long he had been walking when he came upon three children playing. They laughed and ran around one another, taking advantage of the slowly dying light.

Albus smiled at them, watching from afar. They were so innocent. He was reminded of youth.

But soon his expression changed to surprise when one of the young girls made the other’s hat levitate clear off of her head.

The girl and boy who had been playing with her had a similar reaction. But surprise turned into a very different emotion. Children could be so cruel to those who are different, the girl pulled the young witch’s hair. She screamed and struggled to get away. The boy did nothing, circling her and speaking what Albus believed to be taunting words.

And in that girl Albus saw her, a young girl who had haunted his dreams for many years… Ariana.

“Stop that!” He called out, stepping in, acting not as a bystander but as a brother.

The two children looked to him, surprised by his presence. They jumped away from the witch, running away.

Albus had known, even still, everywhere in the world witches and wizards were persecuted for their difference.

He only wished for it to end.

But did all muggles have to suffer for the crimes of a few?

No.

Was it really best for wizards to stay in hiding?

No.

Albus felt himself ripped in two as he watched to girl cower, still shaken from the attack and from his presence. Albus did not approach her. He looked about to be sure no muggle was close, summoning a flower to grow from the stone street before her. She watched it bloom, her eyes growing wide, a smile coming to her lips as she looked back up at him.

He wished he could speak with her, tell her everything would be alright, tell her to not fear. But he knew he could not for many reasons.

The girl’s eyes looked behind him and she stood.

Albus followed the gaze to find, “Gellert?”

Gellert spoke, not to him but the girl, he spoke words Albus could not understand.

The girl however understood well. The child did not run from him, instead she allowed him to approach,  responding to Gellert in her native tongue.

Albus looked to them both. Gellert plucked the flower from the stone and handed it to her.

The girl giggled, running away.

“You can speak Portuguese?” Albus asked.

Gellert shrugged, “Only the basics. I attempt to learn a bit of every language where ever I go. Like English.”

“You know more than the basics.” Albus was impressed, though that quickly faded as he wondered, “Also, why are you here?”

“I- came to fetch you.”

“So soon?” It had felt to Albus as though he had only been gone minutes. However, after seeing what he had seen he felt that his peaceful walk was over.  

An audible growl made Gellert nod to him, “Food is ready and there is much to prepare for in the coming week. Come.”

And Gellert led him back. The base now smelled delightful, a feeling of warmth and life hit Albus immediately upon entering.

The house was big enough, but even so there were at least seven people who filled it’s space, four of whom Albus recognized well from their close work throughout the day.

Some of the acolytes silently ate with one another while others were talking and laughing over drinks in the living area. Somehow it was not what Albus had expected. The group almost felt like an extended family of sorts.

A blond woman that Albus recognized rushed over to him, “Mr. Dumbledore, nice to see you again.”

She had been the first to greet him on his arrival to Nurmengard and Dumbledore believed he remembered her name, “And to you as well, Queenie.”

The woman flashed him a bright smile, as though she had not expected him to remember, “You’ve had a rough day. I made some food, help yourself.” She motioned to the kitchen.

And Queenie was an amazing cook.

As Albus sat at the table he listened as the acolytes spoke to one another, and to Grindelwald.

“I have completed the scouting mission to find a suitable location for the rally to be held. Is there anything more?”

But instead of Grindelwald responding…

“Have you looked into this countries laws regarding gatherings? Aurors are one matter, an interference we can handle. But if the muggle police were to get involved, our plans may be brought to light to them far before we are ready.”

Albus had spoken, his words both an attempt to limit muggle casualties and do what was best for the wizards he was now leading.

The acolyte looked to Grindelwald through the corner of his eyes. The man’s face did not change and so the acolyte accepted, “We have not.”

“Then please do.”

“Yes.”

Queenie poked her head in the doorway, “How’s the food?” She asked the group.

“It’s delicious, thank you.” Albus spoke again. He found himself more and more comfortable to do so. It had not taken long.

The witch seemed to enjoy the praise, adding, “Vinda, Carrow and I have chosen the room upstairs, all the way down the hall and to the left.”

Negal, who had been sitting at the table with them, groaned, “That’s the nicest one.”

Vinda stepped into view, defending her newly made friend, “Sorry, it is ladies choice.” The pair had bonded in the most interesting of ways. Though at first the topic of Jacob had been a large source of contention between the two. Vinda believing that Queenie should not wish to marry him, how could she being the amazingly gifted witch she was. She believed the other witch should keep the muggle man only as a pet, if at all. It was a sentiment Queenie did not share, and once she asked the other woman to not speak of it they had formed a fast friendship over their many similarities.

Crossing his arms, Negal gave in. He knew he did not have power to go against the lieutenant, “But isn’t it always.” Came a mumbled response, his only retaliation.

“Goodnight.” Queenie bid them as she was led away by Vinda.

And that was the start, slowly the acolytes made their way to their chosen rooms.

Even Grindelwald had seemingly left to find a place to rest, leaving Albus alone in the living room to look over a half written speech. It was one he was writing himself. He had never been to one of Grindelwald’s rallies, but he had heard of them and knew the other’s talents. The man was passionate, charismatic, his spoken word alone could be enough to gain allies. But Dumbledore had always been a fan of the written word, he now sat writing a speech. As he wrote he tried to imagine the words coming from the other’s lips, he tried to feel the impact it would have on other’s souls. Albus was sure Gellert would be pleased with his work.

“Won’t you come to bed?”

Albus looked up to find the owner of the voice to be none other than the one he had been thinking of, “I had thought you had gone to sleep.”

“I could not.”

“Are you uncomfortable to sleep in a murdered families bed?” Albus asked, truly curious.

Gellert shook his head, “No. I wished to wait for you to be beside me.”

“How have you slept all the time we were apart.”

Gellert did not answer.

But it was answer enough, Albus put down his work, the speech could wait a bit longer, “How does it feel to move from place to place, to have no true place to call home?” Albus asked, though right away feeling the question harsh.

“Nurmengard is my home.”

“That is a prison, Gellert”

And Gellert finally made his way fully into the room, looking down at what Albus had been working on, countering the man’s question, “How do you feel having Hogwarts as your home?” He knew, “Is that not also your prison.”

“It is not my home.” Albus agreed, “But it is not a prison either.”

“A place where you punish yourself by hiding away from all it is you want from life.” The blond smiled at this, “But home is wherever you decide to make it, I suppose, even if it is a prison.” He was relentless.

Albus shook his head, “Do you remember when we were young.” He called forth the memory.

“Of course.” How could he not remember what had made him all he was.

“We spoke once about what life would be like, after our plans were completed. Do you remember?”

And Gellert did, “After everything is over we can still make a home somewhere.”

The confidence caused Albus to release a light chuckle, “You always speak so hopefully.”

“I am because I know you. What you saw today Albus, there are more like that young girl. I have seen them. In every city, in every country I visit.” Gellert’s voice seemed pained, stressed at the knowledge that others suffer, “There are more and I cannot stand to wait for times to slowly change. The longer we hide, the worse it will be for us. That girl, the others, they cannot wait any longer. Change is needed now.”

“But suffering for suffering-”

“Self-defense.” Gellert stressed, “And only when it is necessary. We are not taking the same road as your father.”

Albus turned to him sharply, “Do not speak of-“

“I apologize.” Gellert said honestly, “I forgot myself.”

There was silence between the two.

“Would you like me to leave?” Gellert offered, “Would you like tea?”

“No.” Albus sighed, “And yes.”

And Gellert immediately left into the kitchen.

He had broken one of the rules. Albus could have- should have left right then and there, but he did not. Instead he followed the path Gellert had taken to the kitchen, finding the other man searching the cabinets for tea.

Finally Gellert found a container. He set to work, the focused look on his face bringing a realization to Albus.

This was an attempt by Gellert to continue his apology.

Both men were private by nature, unable and unwilling to share any feelings with the world. And even together, at their most intimate, Gellert was absolutely terrible at conveying the emotions he felt.

“I’ve never seen anyone so eager to make tea.” Albus mused.

“Tea is the way to your heart.” He spoke a most overused line.

“You already ha-” Gellert spilt some of the tea leaves he had been working with, making Albus stop, finishing instead, “It is a nice sentiment.”

Gellert cleaned up his mess, returning to his work without looking over at the other who observed him.

And Albus wondered, how could he still hold feelings for one he so strongly disagreed with. In truth, Gellert and he were two sides of the same coin. In theory they both wished for the same thing… something knew, a world where wizards didn’t have to hide or be feared.

Perhaps he could bring Gellert back, reel in any of his more unsavory tendencies toward violence.

Albus still believed he could do this. Just as Gellert wished for Albus to join him over the course of this week, Albus too wished to sway Gellert toward him.

“In the newspapers you never smile.” Albus decided to make, what he believed to be, small talk.

“Those are mugshots. Why should I smile?” Gellert removed the boiling water from the stove, poring it over the leaves.

“I thought you had forgotten how.” Albus tried to joke, but his thoughts quickly turned deeper as he asked, something he truly wished to know, “Are you happy?”

When they had been young, talk of the Hallows and adventure had seemed to make Gellert light up, but now… Albus found the other’s reaction different, something he could not read.

Gellert turned to him, a cup in hand, “My work is not for me, it is for the benefit of all. I suppose I have learned over time that sacrifice for the greater good does not have to always come with bloodshed.”

It was an indirect ‘no’.

Albus took the cup.

“What do you think of your first day?” Gellert asked.

Albus weighted his options:

Should he tell Gellert or leave him to wonder?

Which gave him the upper hand in this bargain of theirs...

“It is still too early.”

Gellert’s face fell, he knew which path Albus had taken without the other even having to share his thoughts.

“However, I must admit, I am surprised and … more uncertain than I was before.” He admitted, finally taking a sip of tea, hoping Gellert would ask for no more.

Tomorrow was another day and a week still felt like an eternity.

And Gellert seemed satisfied with this response, “I suggest you retire for the night. Tomorrow there is much to do and we must be alert.”

Albus nodded, feeling calmed by the warm liquid, “Which room is ours?” He asked.

And Gellert was happy to show him. On the way down the hall, Albus noticed photos. The family who lived in the home prior seemed to be very fond of them. His eyes scanned them quickly, focusing on one in particular.

He stopped in place.

There, framed, a photograph of the three children he had seen earlier playing outside.

Whoever they were, Albus assumed them to be related to the former owners of the home. He turned to Gellert, who had stopped to watch him, “Did you know?”

The look Gellert gave him…of course he had known.  

“Though that young witch will still face much, from the world and her siblings, she is much better off because of our work.” Gellert informed, “Nothing we do is without reason.”

Albus felt a chill run through him, “Tell me.” He ordered, “Have you had a vision of how this week will end?” He searched the other’s face, looking for any sign of deception.

But there was none as Gellert spoke, “No. My visions regarding you come in contradiction to one another, dreams and nightmares. I have not known which will come to pass for some time."

The words only served to confirm all Albus had known. He had felt himself standing on that steep edge for quite some time. He had felt the pull of the void, entertaining the thoughts of what lay below him if he were to jump into that dark part of himself.


	5. The Second Day

When Albus awoke there was quiet. He was rested, ready for class… but there was none. He sat up, stretching, how he hated the pattern his body was in. Regardless of how late he would go to sleep his body had a way of waking him up at the same time every day.

Gellert did not seem effected by any sort of pattern, he still slept peacefully beside him.

How Gellert could sleep.

Albus shook his head. When Gellert was asleep it took much to wake him.

That was when an idea struck, he shed his clothes from night and chose what to wear for the day. Once he felt himself ready, Albus opened the door to the room, walking out with an air of confidence. This was still not his home, but with how he moved through the halls one would not be able to tell.

Albus made his way to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets in search of –

“It’s in the bottom shelf, to the left.”

He heard a voice say, closing the cabinet to reveal Queenie in the doorway.

“What?”

The witch covered her mouth, “I’m so sorry.”

And though Albus was unsure what was on the bottom shelf, he looked, surprised to find it was exactly what he was looking for.

Coffee.

He pulled out the container, turning to Queenie, “You are a legilimens.”

The woman gave an apologetic nod.

“You being the first person I met, that was not a coincidence.”

Once again, the woman did not speak with words, she only shook her head ‘no’.

Albus took a deep breath. _Really, Gellert was something else entirely._ He looked to the coffee, unsure of what to do next.

She stepped forward, finding a grind for the beans with ease, “Please don’t be upset with Mr. Grindelwald. You see, he-” Queenie paused, unsure of what to give away, “He fears you.”

_Even with the pact in place?_

“I know you may not believe me, I betrayed your trust by listening to you like that, but you have to believe me when I tell you.” She looked Dumbledore in the eye, “That’s why he had me meet you when you first arrived.”

And Albus knew that under the same situations he may have done the same.

Suddenly Queenie leaned in closer, whispering so only he could hear, “I am the only one who knows about your bargain. To the others you have joined us completely. If you ever need to talk-” She pulled away looking at the other’s face, “I am your advisor now as well.”

Albus smiled, he felt like he had made a true ally among the acolytes, “Thank you.” There was so much he wished to ask Queenie. If Gellert still feared him and he had found credence, why had he not seen him? He felt he could not ask Gellert but he trusted this witch to tell him.

Queenie interrupted his thoughts, “Do you mind if I prepare breakfast.”

“Does everyone wake so late.”

“Yes. It appears as we are the only early risers.”

Albus got back to his work.

“You know, before you arrived Mr. Grindelwald was much easier to read. What you’ve got. I hope Jacob will also come to understand me the way you do him. Sometimes… sometimes you just have to be brave. We may not like what has to be done, but sometimes it’s necessary.”

And Queenie left Albus to his thoughts as they worked side by side.

~*~

Gellert’s nose picked up a specific aroma, it forced him to slowly open his eyes.

There he saw, sitting in the bed next to him, Albus. He had a smile on his face and a cup of coffee in hand.

 _A dream._ Gellert concluded, closing his eyes and burrowing himself back undercovers.  

“Gellert?”

The voice begged him to wake, unsure of why the other would choose sleep over coffee. Albus momentarily feared he may be ill.

And Gellert’s eyes opened unto the reality before him.

“You made me tea yesterday and so today I make you coffee, I hope to your liking, as I have not spent any time practicing the art.”

Gellert sat up, he saw the coffee grinds still floating on the surface. He didn’t have to try it to know, “It is perfect.”

Albus smiled, feeling a bit flushed, “I still do not understand how you drink coffee in this way. Wouldn’t straining out the grounds be much better, at least then you would be able to add milk.”

“I have to get up and-”

Albus already knew, “I have sent them on their way. I assumed you would not mind me delegating responsibility.”

Gellert felt himself waking.

“But Queenie and a few are still here.” Albus urged him, patting his arm gently, “Get ready.”

Gellert placed his coffee aside, getting ready for the day.

There was a certain allure to it. Albus stay in bed, he did not hide the fact he watched the other as he dressed.

And that was when Albus saw it…

“The Elder Wand?” And the auburn haired man got to his feet, “I had heard that you had located it, that seems like a lifetime ago.”

Gellert seemed surprised that the other had not commented on it earlier, but he was quick to realize that he had not drawn it prior. He did not try to hide it, instead he walked to meet Albus, enthusiastic to show him the find, “I had almost forgotten you had not yet seen it.”

Blue eyes appraised the wand but he dare not touch it, “I miss your old wand.” Albus spoke honestly, “It held more charm.”

Gellert held it out to him, “If you hold it yourself you will see its charm.”

Albus hesitated, people killed for this wand and it was uncommon for it to be handed over in such a peaceful manner. But he could not resist, he took it, the wand felt comfortable in his hands, so much so that he felt it was already his own.

“Well?” Gellert asked, seeming to read Albus well, “You feel it, don’t you, how it does not reject you.”

The elderwand, any wand aside from his own should not feel so comfortable in his grasp. The only explanation Albus could think of,  “Our blood.” The blood they shared through their pact, closer than siblings, closer even than a coupled pair. The wand recognized it.

“You would not even need to defeat me for that wand to be yours.” Gellert stressed, “It is yours.”

Albus swallowed, holding it back out toward the other, “I still miss your old wand. It was such a beautiful shape, and the thorns…”

But Gellert ignored him, not at all reaching to take the wand back, “You can possess it, for this week of ours, you can have the elderwand.”

“No.” Albus said far too quickly, motioning to Gellert to take it back. And he did. Albus felt the wooden handle slip from his fingers, “It is bad luck to carry such a wand.”

“And yet I have had the best of luck.”

It was only then, Albus realized how close they were to one another. And though they were physically so close, he felt a strange sense of detachment. They had thoroughly consummated their bargain, indulged their lust for one another. Yet since then Albus had felt himself unable to consider any intimacies. He turned away, “Queenie has cooked once again.” He made his way toward the door, slightly rambling as he did so, “She is a kind witch, we spoke and she is partially to thank for your coffee this morning.”

“Albus?”

The man in question turned to him, “When you are ready please come to the living room with your coffee. There are still duties to be assigned and your speech to be discussed.”

And with that Albus left Gellert to his thoughts, the fear that he had done something that had sealed his fate, pushed the other away in an unrepairable way.

When in truth…

~*~

Everyone had convened in the living room.

Albus informed Gellert of everyone’s whereabouts and all those left shared a meal together.

They reviewed all that was left to accomplish.

“I will send a calling card out and we will rally this evening.” Gellert spoke, solidifying the plan.

“Are there any possibilities of interference?” An acolyte asked, “Is there anything we should be on guard for?”

“Yes.” Gellert spoke as though it should be obvious, “Always.”

“Muggle?”

“Auror.”

“How do we minimize this risk?”  

Albus spoke up, “I believe we should not use our usual calling card.”

Gellert dare not mention Albus using ‘our’ as though he were part of them, “Then how?”

“There is no way to reach everyone.” Another acolyte said, “We have tried to think of it.”

“Then we must work harder.” Albus already began to think, but he was instantly brought out of his thoughts.

“Albus?”

“Yes.”

“The speech.” Gellert addressed him. “I would like to see what you have written.”

Albus walked over to his writing, picking up the pages and handing it to the other man, “This is what I have written. Change it. Incorporate it. Do what you see fit.”

Gellert stood, reading the words slowly. He looked up from them for only a moment, “Albus, would you please take over for me?”

“Yes.”

~*~

The day passed uneventfully.

The calling card, a canvas of magic fell over the city, information regarding the rally was shared with all.

Gellert had never come to discuss with him the speech, in fact, Albus had barely seen him all day.  He did not know what to make of it, but carried out his task as best he could. Albus carried the Polyjuice potion with him. He felt as though he was beginning to understand it’s limits and when to take a shot to maintain his form.

Albus organized everyone throughout the day, eventually making his way at the assigned time to their locations.

A crowd had already begun to form. They all chattered to one another, old connections revisited and new ones formed.

With everything seemly secured so that no muggles could be involved, their time had come.

Albus stood, much like a guard, at one of the entrances.

When Gellert entered a hush fell over the crowd immediately.

He spoke, Vinda by his side.

Albus was reminded of what he had been told about Grindelwald’s rallies… though he was sure this was not the same.

How was he so sure this particular rally was different?

Well because the words that came from Gellert’s lips where his own.

And though Albus had written the words, imagined Gellert speaking them, he felt them different somehow coming from the other’s lips.

Gellert had always been a good speaker, persuasive and calm.

Words Albus wrote, words he did not think he fully believed himself, came to life as they were spoken back to him.

Gellert broke away from the speech, preparing to share his vision of the future with the crowd when aurors entered.

Instead of all instantly turning to chaos, Albus knew all Gellert would do.

Gellert beckoned them forth.

Albus heard footsteps come from behind him and he stepped aside on instinct.

His eyes went wide as he saw who it was…Travers.

The man gave him a look of disgust. And though Albus knew he was hidden away, knew Abernathy was all the auror saw… still, he felt vulnerable.

When those disapproving eyes left him, Albus was finally able to take a breath, able to focus an all that happened around him.

“We already know your tricks and we ask you to stop.” One auror spoke.

“My apologies.” Grindelwald responded, loud enough for everyone to hear, “Away with you. In Paris I learned my lesson well, my words fall on deaf ears at the ministry. The last thing I wish is for anyone of you to be harmed.” He told to the crowd.

Some disappeared and other still remained.  

Another auror spoke, one he recognized well, “It is not so simple as in Paris, we would like to speak with you.”

In the back of Albus’s mind, in everyone’s mind, they knew this meant arrest.

A pureblood stepped forward, blocking Travers’s way. And Albus feared the interaction may turn brutal.

Though Albus could not hear, he saw the two whisper to one another.

A bribe?

Of course, Travers could not be bought.

Two other aurors had gone down toward Gellert as Albus watched. Gellert nodded at him as though to say ‘the choice has been made for you in the end’. Both knowing their week long bargain would end here.

Gellert or openly defy the ministry?

Albus considered both in his mind, quickly and impulsively coming to a decision.

Why not both?

Hidden as Abernathy he had nothing to lose…

Albus pulled out his wand, filling the surrounding area with clouds. He ran to Gellert, taking his arm before the aurors had a chance to restrain him. Disapparating them both away.

Before doing so, he spoke a spell, one Gellert heard clearly before the world shifted around him.

They reapparated in the safety of a far off location, both taking deep breaths to steady themselves.

After a moment, Gellert began to laugh, as carefree as a school boy, “I didn’t think we would make it.”

Albus grabbed his arm. Part of him wanted to shake the other.

Did Gellert even understand how close he had come to being caught?

And still another part of him was absorbed in the feeling of adrenalin coursing through him.

Their lips met in a kiss.

Neither cared were they were or who saw them. The high of freedom overtaking them both. Albus pulled away, though he had every intent on returning. He could not hold his words any longer, “Our rally in this city is not yet over.” He informed, a smile dawning on his lips, fully aware of his use of ‘our’.


	6. The Beginning of the End

Gellert pressed back, taking those lips as his own, in that moment feeling as though Albus was his.

The man he had loved was finally beside him, completely, body and mind.

When they parted once more, he felt as though he could be in Godric’s Hollow many decades prior.

Even hid as another, Gellert could see Albus clearly:

His mischievous eyes.

His carefree smile that betrayed all that run through his mind.

His voice, speaking to him dreams as though they were reality…

“I love you.” The words left Gellert’s lips before he had even a chance to process them himself, before he had time to think of their effect. He thought on retracting them before Albus brought him back into a deep kiss, effectively silencing him, urging him on, “Say you are mine, say that you will stay by my side.” Gellert spoke into those lips, not even caring if he received a lie.

The face Albus used as a mask slowly disappeared, leaving him exposed. Albus shook his head apologetically, “You know I can’t.” Instead of breaking their contact to pull out the bottle of Polyjuice potion, Albus opted to use a concealment charm to hide himself as well as the other.

The words were vague enough…

Gellert’s heart sank, long ago Albus had chosen his family over their plans… but it had been more than that. He wished Albus to be his, his lover, his family. He wished for the other to be with him, to promise his life to him. When Albus had come to Aberforth’s defense, despite the youth trying to come between them …That had been all Gellert had needed to know.

Perhaps it was the expression on the other’s face that caused Albus to continue, unable to leave the other to suffer, at least not over this truth, “You told me that for this week all would be as it would have been. What I tell you has no bearing on this week’s end, but-” He look between eyes, understanding Queenie’s earlier words.

Gellert feared him.

It was the entire reason the dark wizard had decided to make such a risky bargain.

Gellert feared Albus breaking the pact and leaving him for good. He feared Albus fighting against him and, most terrifying, not understanding why.  

But Albus also had fears…

He feared the knowledge the other held of him and how he might use it as a weapon.

And though many had told him that Gellert was weak against him, Albus did not feel a power over the other due to this.

He brought a hand to Gellert’s cheek, caressing it in the hopes it would emphasize his point, “We belong to each other-“

 _-and by each other’s side._ _Come out of this world you have placed yourself in and work toward all of our goals, together with me in the light._ Albus wanted to say, but he could do little more than let out a breath as he felt the other’s body move against him.

Gellert’s heart beat faster than it had done when he had narrowly avoided capture, “Once more.” The words were strained, caught halfway between begging and ordering. Gellert was sure he must sound pitiful to the other, but he did not care, “Tell me again.”

“Whatever happens, be assured of this fact,  I am yours.”

Those three words caused Gellert to shiver. For Albus to be his, for him to admit such a thing aloud,… how it stirred something within him.

In that moment it did not matter to Gellert that their time together may be brief. He could only focus on those words that repeated in his mind as Albus continued to kiss him, breaking away from his lips to blaze a trail down his jaw and neck.

And both became glad for the charm keeping them hidden from the world as kisses turned to something more.

* * *

 

“You are safe.” A particular acolyte practically ran to them upon their return, “We were worried.”

“Everyone has returned safe.” Another reported.

Albus said nothing in return, attempting to act as casual as possible as he entered the living area.

Vinda elegantly lounged in an armchair with something that looked like wine. She seemed the opposite of panicked, not at all surprised the two leaders were safe, still she seemed to be brooding their loss, “What did I say.” She spoke to the concerned acolyte, “It was a simple interference, nothing either could not handle.”

Negal was next to speak, “But what happened, why were you so long to return?”

The questioned caused Albus to look to Gellert, searching for what reason they could possibly share that would be satisfactory while also not giving away their activities.

One among them had the unfortunate gift of the truth…

Queenie stepped in, blushing, attempting to change the subject to save them as well as her own mind, “We should just be grateful you have returned unharmed.”

Luckily the acolyte nodded in agreement.

Carrow then wondered, “Should I begin preparation for our next city?” For surely their time in Rio was over. Perhaps they would return eventually but she did not see how they could possibly risk another rally.

That was when Gellert remembered, he turned to Albus, “No.”

“We can still reach those of like mind, our time is not over.” Albus spoke clearly to the room. And though he believed himself not as good a speaker as Gellert, everyone listened intently, “Before the rally began I had an idea, a tracking spell, one of my own making. I placed one then and also moments before disapparating. It is but a quick fix to our problem, but we will now not only be able to send our message to those who were present, we will also have a list of the aurors they have sent against us. Once again I ask you, please continue to think on how we may do things differently in the next city. Tonight was unacceptable.” Though Albus’s voice was scolding he never raised his tone, perhaps that was even more terrifying… “Queenie?”

“Yes.” The witch responded with a light jump, she had not expected to be addressed.

“I would like you to join us during the next rally. Your gift would be of great help. I would like for you to listen to all those who enter.”

Queenie looked a bit concerned by this task.

Vinda interjected, voicing apprehension for her friend, “She is strong but it may be a bit overwhelming, no?”

“Of course.” Albus nodded, “If you believe it will be impossible then-“

“I can try.” Queenie cut him off, understanding how valuable it would be. She looked to Vinda with appreciation, calming the other woman’s concerns.

Albus thanked the witch.

“Does anyone have any questions? Tomorrow we will delegate further responsibilities.”

There were none.

The acolytes had seemed to be won over by this plan and by Dumbledore. Even Negal who had once held so many questions was silent.

* * *

 

At the dawn of the third morning Albus awoke. He felt a strange sense of comfort in the bed of a stranger, the body beside him having much to do with this.

Gellert still slept peacefully beside him.

There was much to do for the day, but Albus did not move, allowing himself a simple luxury he had never known. Did people truly awake and stay by their lover’s side?

A thought suddenly dawned upon him as he scanned that sleeping face. The week that had seemed so long was now half gone. That seventh day, the day he would have to make a choice was suddenly visible to him and he knew it would come quick.

So much ran through his mind that he found it difficult to address one thought in its entirety.

Perhaps feeling eyes upon him, Gellert sleepily opened his. Albus did not try to look away, instead speaking aloud what had crossed his mind in that moment, “You used my speech verbatim.”

Gellert groaned a little, he found it difficult to gather his thoughts and speak so early in the morning, but for Albus he found the strength, “Of course, I tried my hardest to memorize it that very day, to do it justice. Your writing has always captivated me, I wished to give it voice.” His voice cracked as sleep once again took over, “I was so glad…”

“Gellert?”

The man hummed in response.

_Would you consider stopping everything If I asked you to?_

Albus wished to ask, but found it to be an unfair question. He already knew the answer and did not wish to hear it aloud. Should Gellert have the option between himself and the greater good, Albus was almost sure what Gellert would choose, for Gellert had made the choice once before.

Instead Albus only prompted him to “Wake up. There is much to do and I need you not to sleep through it.” He wondered, “Did you get enough rest, love?”

Mismatched eyes open to him, roused by the term of endearment, but instead of rising he took the other’s arm. Albus was guided to lie beside him and he did so gladly, burrowing himself as deep as he could in those arms.

“Stay with me like this a while longer and then I will wake.”

* * *

 

The two worked with the acolytes diligently to organize the new rally.

All was prepared and ready by nightfall.

Queenie stood beside Albus at the entrance to their new meeting place, they both watched as wizards and witches slowly enter. Hidden as Abernathy, Albus was sure to keep watch as well. He wished to be sure nothing unexpected happened. The last thing that he wanted was to have a repeat of the day before. To his relief, his spell seemed to be working.

“You are doing well.” Albus praised the witch, “Can you last a little while longer?”

There was a lull in guests entering and Queenie turned to him, nodding, “Thanks for your concern, it wasn’t as difficult as I thought it might be. I just hope I didn’t miss anyone.”

“That is why I am here, to help you.”

They exchanged a smile.

“You know, I’m so glad that you will be joining us for longer than a week.” She admitted “Little by little, I had a feeling you may. Please forgive me for saying this but, I think you are much easier to talk to than Mr. Grindelwald.”

Albus looked around to be sure no one had heard, but everyone was already distracted within their own worlds of conversation, “I haven’t decided yet if I will stay or not.” He informed her.

“No?” Queenie seemed surprised by this and a bit embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I must have misunderstood. Sometimes I have trouble with accents.”  

Dumbledore considered his own mind, wondering what he had thought to have her believe he had already made up his mind.

He was about to ask when Queenie gasped, looking behind her quickly and toward the door. She had heard someone, someone Albus could not. And that could only mean one thing…

Albus drew his wand, “What is it?”

A man walked in, he seemed lost at first but quickly found his bearing in Queenie’s eyes.

 “Jacob?” The woman froze.

“Baby.”

The man named Jacob ran to her. She was surprised by the warm embrace but returned it gladly. It seemed as though she was quickly reminded of where she was, “Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here.” She pulled away.

“We had to get you back, and turns out I am one of yous after all-” Jacob smiled widely, unable to hide the news, “I’m a wizard!”

“What?”

“Well, sort of, Newt said I’m something called a squib.”

_Newt_

At the sound of his former student’s name, Albus took a step forward, “How were you able to find us?” He asked Jacob, wondering how their location could have been found despite his great care to keep it hidden.

Jacob looked to Queenie’s side, seeming to see Abernathy for the first time, “Who’s this guy?”

“Oh, Abernathy.” Queenie motioned to Albus, “Another one of Mr. Grindelwald’s followers.”

At this Jacob seemed to become protective, looking to Albus as though he had been the one to steal his woman away, “Come on.” He grabbed Queenie’s hand, “We have to get you out of here.”

“But-“

“You don’t have to do this.” Jacob pleaded, “We need to have a long talk first but, we can actually get married now. You don’t even have to follow that Grindelwald guy and possibly put yourself in danger.”

“I can handle myself.” Queenie puffed her chest, holding her head high.

“I know you can. But I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.”

Queenie turned slightly to Albus.

She had had her reason to join Grindelwald’s Army, willing to follow Grindelwald and destroy the statute of secrecy to be with the very person who stood before her. Queenie wished to help others like her, others who had fallen in love with and wished to marry muggles.

She felt torn, feeling herself selfish for leaving that mission behind.

But truly, in this moment and all the moments of her future… as she wished for was Jacob.

And though the answer was obvious to Albus, Queenie looked to him for an answer of what she should do.

Albus did not have to think long, for he knew what he would choose…what he would choose…

_Go. Be with him._

Queenie turned to Jacob once more, tears welling in her eyes, “I’m so sorry for leaving. But I-“ She sniffed.

He held her close, hushing her, telling her it would be alright, “We will talk about it when we’re all safe back home.”

As if on cue, the rally began, the sound of cheers drew everyone’s eyes to Grindelwald.

Albus watched Gellert as he searched the crowd, their eyes coming to meet one another. Gellert’s face softened and he was about to open his mouth when his face suddenly fell, turning sour.

Albus felt a new presence next to him and he became aware of Queenie’s voice as she cried out, “Teeny?!”

He turned to find Newt and a woman.

Newt was unaware his former professor’s stood beside him as he looked about the open yet crowded space.

“Come on.” The woman hastily beckoned everyone to follow, her memories of Paris were vivid and she had the most terrible feeling about the success of their rescue mission…

That feeling would unfortunately prove correct.


	7. Sides and Secrets

Gellert’s eyes looked back to Albus, betrayal and jealousy taking over his expression.

And in that moment Albus knew exactly what Gellert must think.

He gave a firm shake of his head, all he could do to let the other know he must not act on whatever impulse now ran through him.

 _Contain your emotions, do nothing, we cannot lose this city again._ Albus mentally begged, knowing full well Gellert could not hear him. He hoped his expression alone would be enough.

And despite all that boiled inside of him, Gellert took a deep breath, once again dawning a smile… one Albus knew was fake, but that didn’t matter, as long as everyone else believed.

And it seemed they did.

This evening Albus did not listen as he had the night before, instead he was focused on the intruders by his side, listening as they spoke of their next move. They whispered to one another for quite some time.

 _How did they know where the rally would be held?_ That was the question on his mind. He had not gotten a response from Jacob and could not simply ask the group now.

So Albus theorized to himself.

Was there one among them who had given them away? Albus knew none of his spies were left in Grindelwald’s ranks… so how?

“Newt, we have to leave.” The woman was still trying her hardest to persuade.

Albus, who still had his wand by his side, put it in his pocket. Newt was very perceptive and it was the only thing Albus could think of that could possibly give his identity away to his former student.

 “Not yet. I must find credence, Tina.” Newt replied, “I was unable to save him twice now.”

“Credence is not here, there is nothing we can do. We can go now, save one at a time.” Tina motioned to Queenie, “If Grindelwald decides he’s serious we will be trapped again.” She reached a tender hand toward Newt, “You promised-”

“I remember.” Newt nodded once, eyes downcast as he thought, “But I was just reminded of a promise I made to a professor of mine.”

“Who?”

Albus knew who.

Queenie now knew as well, she stiffened, possibly making the connection for the first time.

Newt did not answer Tina’s question, instead stressing, “Grindelwald must be stopped, he is dangerous and-“ He paused, wondering in his own mind if Grindelwald was a beast that could not be saved.

It was a sentiment Albus understood without words, for he felt them too. He was unable to stand in silence, “I believe he can be saved.” He turned to Newt, internally apologizing to the other man for his deceit, “He is mad and dangerous, yes, but there is also good there. I know it to be true.”

Grindelwald, who had been speaking the entire time, tried his hardest to give his audience his best face. This was difficult when his eyes narrowed and his heart turned cold every time he saw the group. Despite all he was feeling, he attempted to steady his voice and continue to speak as clearly and confidently as possible.

Newt turned to the man he believed was unknown to him, asking with a curiosity and care, “Who are you?”

“His name is Abernathy.” Jacob informed his friend, “He’s one of Grindelwald’s.”

Newt’s eyes searched Abernathy’s for a moment before flickering away. Albus tried his hardest to remain collected, knowing Newt avoided eye contact and he reassured himself that the other’s behavior may not be due to recognition.

In truth, it was something else entirely.

Albus felt a tug on his pantleg, and when he looked down he saw a tiny creature, one he had come to know well. It was the very creature who had been responsible for stealing the pact from Grindelwald. The niffler was now trying his hardest to steal it once again.

Luckily for Albus, he was able to capture the creature before he had the chance to take the pendent away from him. It was a close call to be sure. Instead of tossing the animal aside, Albus held it out to Newt, biting back his tongue as he wished to scold the student for not keeping the magical creature better handled.

As Newt took the niffler from his grasp, the creature continued to sniff wildly in the air, surely smelling many precious materials among the purebloods.

Newt returned the creature to its home in his case, rising from the ground to meet once again with Abernathy’s eyes. And this time, their eyes locked.

“Leave.” Albus warned, he would leave no room for the other to misunderstand.

It appeared as though Gellert held a similar sentiment. His speech was over. Those from the rally slowly disappeared one by one, leaving only those with a very different purpose to remain.

“Where is Credence, Abernathy.” Newt asked Albus.

The professor was unsure if the use of the name was Newts attempt to play along or if it was true he had not yet seen through his disguise.

“I don’t know.” Albus answered honestly.

Now alone with only the acolytes and his opponents, Grindelwald felt secure in showing more of himself, “Well well, It is nice to see you all again.” He addressed the latter group.

Tina bounced on her feet, this was exactly the interaction she had not wanted. Regardless, she was determined to protect her sister and stay by Newt’s side.

“Where is Credence?” Newt called to Grindelwald.

And it was not so much Newt’s question, but also the questioning look from Albus that made Gellert frown. The blond conjured a blue fire around him, keeping himself and those who believed in him safe. Though to be fair, the threat was not great.

Some acolytes ran through the fire. Reaching the safe center, the safety that was Grindelwald’s side, they disapparated away.

Queenie clung to Jacob, fearful of what could possibly transpire, not wishing for conflict.

“I knew we should have left.” Tina shook her head, “No use thinking about it now.” She took a step towards Newt’s side, “Do you think we can take him?”

Albus did not wait to see Newt’s reply. For even if Newt believed they could, Albus knew the four would be as easy to defeat as ants under a shoe.

He did not wish for any harm to come to them. Before turning to join Grindelwald, Albus looked to Queenie. The witch met his gaze. He wished to thank the woman but found it impossible to say anything at all.

Queenie smiled at him… she understood and that was all Albus could have hoped for. He turned from them, moving to Gellert’s side. As he neared the flames he saw how the other man crossed his arms in an almost daring way.

Albus did not hesitate for one step and he entered the flames, walking through them with ease.

When he finally reached Gellert, the blond let out a breath, “I didn’t think you would be able to make it.” He admitted, his voice a bit distant.

“And why not?” Albus asked, knowing full well why, “How can you possibly be so mistrusting of me, after all this time.”

Gellert jerked his head toward newt, “Your boy, he has gotten to be quite the nuisance. ”

Albus snorted, speaking low enough so only he could hear, “Gellert, do not think I did not see you give that same look as I spoke of my friendship with Minerva. Whatever desire you have for me to be yours entirely ends now, I have nothing left to give that can possibly remedy that fear. And so, if you wish for me to be yours then you must not see me as yours… does that make sense, dear?”

Vinda entered the circle behind them, shifting her weight on her hips impatiently waiting to speak. The pair parted, “Am I needed further?” She asked coldly, “I trust you are more than capable of taking care of these bugs.”

Albus and Gellert shook their heads in unison, letting her know she was dismissed.

Before disapparating Vinda looked up toward the enemies, feeling horribly betrayed when her eyes fell upon a certain witch among them.

She disapparated from within the protective space, an act that went completely unnoticed by the witch she had grown so fond of.

Albus questioned Gellert, now the only ones left on their side, “Have I ever given any reason for you to doubt me, for you to doubt that I mean the best for us?”

Gellert was about to open his mouth to begin his well thought out list-

“Within this week.” Albus clarified, not wishing to delve into the other’s long compiled insecurities.

The blond smirked, “That is such a short amount of time.”

“Answer my question.” Albus prodded.

Gellert shook his head, “No.”

“Good.” Albus moved closer, knowing well the other’s love of intimacy, “Gellert, let them go.” He whispered.

And Gellert contemplated, though the night had been going well at first, he felt as though this rude interruption had made it one of his worst to date.

“Let Credence go!” A voice from the other side shouted at them.

“No!” Gellert shouted back.

Albus took a deep breath, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. All he was trying to accomplish would be undone over a shouting match. And for a moment Albus felt himself back at Hogwarts.

“Gellert” Albus said more sternly, using his ‘teacher voice’, “The night is done. We have won. There is no benefit for us to fight them. Collect your victory and walk away with dignity.”

And surprisingly, it seemed to work. Gellert turned to him with a compliant nod.

Albus felt it almost laughable that the dark wizard, the very one feared by the wizarding world, and one who held such a distain for authority could be so subdued by a tone he used with 1st years.

But Gellert had one thing left to say, “Queenie, you will be leaving us?”

She nodded.

Jacob stepped in front of her as though to say ‘Stay away.’

Gellert tilted his head to the side, seeing Albus’s words to be true. If he fought them it would only be pointless slaughter. He wondered what Jacob would have actually done should he have decided to attack. What made the other man think himself powerful enough?

…Love

Tina drew her wand, pointing it down at the pair of wizards, “Come near my sister again and-”

“Please don’t hurt them.” Queenie stepped into the fray, blocking her sister’s path.

“Step back.” Tina warned her, “You’ve been brainwashed.”

The blond witch scanned the area, possibly looking for someone who was no longer there before settling her gaze on the two wizards, she had come to know them more than she had expected. And some of those she had met were truly terrible people… but, even still, some of them…

They had been not unlike she herself.

On one end Queenie held back the attack and on the other Albus had managed to convince Gellert against it.  

They had created an impasse.

“You are free to go.” Gellert called, adding haughtily, “That is, unless you wish to die.”

It created an anger in Newt he had never experienced before, “You killed my brother’s fiancé, my friend.” He stepped forward, Tina held him back from doing anything rash.

“And it was the loss of a great witch.” Albus called back to him, understanding his pain.

Tina spoke for the man by her side, “Because she was a pureblood. You only care about-“  She had not known Leta well or for long, but she held a deep respect for who she was and all she had done.

“No.” Albus clarified, “A great witch, on her own merit.”

Tina lowered her wand at this, surprised by the other’s lament she turned to Newt.

“I am sure you miss her terribly.” Albus continued, “But dying tonight will not honor her life or sacrifice in any way.”

And though it had not been drawn prior, Newt raised his wand, “I have chosen my side, we all must.”

Albus took a deep breath, he had always hoped Newt would remain impartial… but it did appear inevitable that lines had to be drawn, “And I mine.”

At this the world fell silent around him.

Albus was sure Gellert’s desire to fight had left. And Newt, well, Albus was sure it sparked something within him regardless of his knowledge pertaining to his identity.

Newt’s wand remained drawn.

Albus could not show his for fear of having the other know. His only hope should Newt decide to attack were wandless spells, an artform he felt himself rusty at since his time teaching at Hogwarts.

Gellert, perhaps knowing this, lifted his spell and the blue flames dropped around them.

Before Newt and the others had time to react, Gellert and Albus had apparated away.

The pair of wizards fast finding themselves inside of the living area they temporarily called home.

 “Once again, all accounted for.” An Acolyte remarked.

“All but one.” Vinda mumbled, a sorrow drenching her voice.

Albus turned to Gellert sharply, he had heard of all that had transpired in Paris, “The city?” He asked.

“Untouched.” Gellert assured.

“We have done well.” Nagel elbowed Vinda, “You will find another friend.” The woman looked to him, unamused by the familiarity he was showing her.

“But of course I will.” She walked away from him proudly, though it seemed as though she did not believe her own words. Queenie had been very different than many of the other witches she had associated with in the past.

Were there others like her?

Of course there were, realistically there must be.

But in that moment did it feel as though there were others like Queenie Goldstein?

No.

“A celebration is in order.” Carrow suggested, “Much work still needs to be done in this city, but today has been a great success.” She left the room in search of food and drink.

Gellert had much he wished to say, but the matters were private. He watched as Albus’s features returned to him. Taking the other’s arm, he led Albus discreetly away from the blossoming revelries.

When they were finally alone, Gellert wasted no time, “You have made a decision.” He had to know.

Albus looked to him, “I don’t know what you are referring to.”

“You have chosen a side.” Gellert reminded.

“Yes and no.”

“Don’t speak in riddles.” He felt himself growing frustrated at the other’s evasion.

Even knowing this, Albus carried on, “I thought you enjoyed a good riddle, something challenging.”

And Gellert did, but…

“Riddles can be solved. Secrets are information kept unfairly hidden and I loathe them.”

“Tell me your secret then and I will tell you mine.” Albus brought himself close, “What have you done with him?”

How wicked Albus could be.

Gellert was sure it was a little known fact, a part of the other man that not many people truly ever recognized.

“What have you done with Aurelius?”

* * *

 

_**A/N:** The next chapter will take longer to write. We are nearing the end. Thank you for your comments and for reading!  <3_


	8. Betrayal

“Tell me”

“You are very impatient.”

“I have waited longer than you can know.”

Albus was reminded of the sherbet lemons that were in Gellert’s room at Nurmenguard.

“I do know.” Albus reminded.

“You hid yourself away at Hogwarts, in a place you knew I would never reach.” Gellert replied.

“But you could have.“ Albus tried, knowing full well Gellert could not have entered the school grounds, even with the strong magic he possessed, “I sometimes believed you may have found a way.”

And Gellert would not let on that he had tried. Early on he had attempted to reach the other in that far off fortress, but with no success. He had only managed to tighten security even more, “Then they were dreams you had.” He continued, “If I tell you about Aurelius, you will no longer wish to stay, you will go back to that place”

“Then we can’t move forward.” Albus tried to turn away from him, but he could not fully, he had come so far.

The pair look between one another.

Albus knew, the obscuras was a weapon against him, a last resort. Aurelius was much like the basilisk at Hogwarts, should a time arise when Albus turned his back to Gellert, the obscuras would come for him and he would be done away with.

To be killed by an obscuras… it was a fated future that Gellert had saved him from once before, yet now he seemed to be tempting the fates.

“Why did it have to be him?” Albus shook his head, remembering the child he had thought dead.

Gellert no longer attempted to deny, “Who else? He is only the most powerful, the only one who could possibly….”  He would not have blamed Albus if he were to walk away, if he were to leave and never return. But Albus stayed, his face holding no surprise. “You knew.” Gellert frowned, realizing he had been had. Albus had known all of this from the very start, “And here you are making me believe I hold some terrible secret against you.” Though, to be fair, it was still quite terrible, “It is only a ploy to buy yourself time from telling me the truth of your decision.”

“I needed to hear it from your own lips.” Albus said, not knowing really what other secrets the other held, but “I know well that you are telling the truth, in this at the very least. If you had given me a lie, well, I would have had to reconsider my decision. I needed to know that you would be honest with me about this desperate and horrible plan of yours.”

“He is my only safety against you. You must understand.” Gellert added.

And Albus did understand, for he had been keeping a similar protection against the other close to his person.

If they were to continue down this path they would need to release the fear, they would need to face each other with nothing held back. Albus took a single step, closing the almost nonexistent distance between them.

He took something from hiding.

In an almost ceremonious manner Albus place the pact made with blood around the other’s neck. He released to the other the only bargaining tool left to him, the only thing that could possibly give him an advantage.

“I have decided-” Albus affirmed, “More can be done if we work together.”

It had only been three days but Albus had seen the effect he had on the other.

If he could only reel Gellert in, little by little, perhaps they would be able to create something great, “I cannot disregard the commitment I made to Hogwarts, but I cannot deny this any longer…I will continue to be part of our plans.”

For it was best, best for the greater good…

Gellert was frozen with not a clue of what to do or say. Foolishly speaking to the other’s time, “You still have more days, more time to decide, there is no rush.” He mentally cursed himself for tempting the other to retract his decision.

“You wish for me to reconsider?” Albus asked with a smile, “I would not have expected you to be so unhappy with this decision.”

_I only wish for you to be sure._

Instead of saying this, Gellert could only think of a kiss, the only neutral answer he could think to give.

Over only three days Albus Dumbledore had grown more and more attracted to the plans they had once held. Now fully grown he saw the flaws they had made in their naive youth, flaws that could easily be changed and ways they could work more effectively. Of course, should they fail, neither would be allowed back in the light. But Albus was determined to work alongside Gellert, ensuring his voice would be heard and influence would be felt.

They would have much to discuss, but in that moment Gellert knew only one thing.

Albus was by his side and their troth was against his heart, together they would form a team unlike any other.  

The kiss lasted quite some time, deepening, lips ebbing and caressing against one another until-

So wrapped up were they that they had not heard another approach. The observer cleared their throat and the pair simultaneously pulled apart. The two finally became aware of their surroundings, unsure of how long the other had waited before announcing themself.  

“You are lucky I am the one to find you in this hall and not another.” Vinda’s voice was hushed but held a scolding quality, “There are those among us who would not be happy with this union.” It was a heavy reminder, one she had reminded herself of more times than she would have liked to count. “The celebration is elsewhere.” She looked over her shoulder slightly, toward the light at the end of the hall, “Though I see you have more to celebrate than our successful rally.”

The pair looked between one another. Mentally reminding themselves they should not be so unobservant, at least, not in public. Neither questioned how much Vinda had heard, but she answered regardless.

“Congratulations. I feel both betrayed and reassured.” Vinda turned her eyes toward them, continuing to speak despite a deep blush spreading over the taller man’s cheeks, “I had had my concerns about you, though not as strongly as the man who’s face you wear to hide. I am happy to see I was correct about your intentions.” She addressed Albus specifically.

The witch’s statement was vague to be sure, but Albus believe he grasped it’s meaning. She had somehow found out about the bargain. “You knew.”

“That you may betray us in the end, that your joining us was due to something more than just a change of heart? Yes.” Vinda turned to her leader, “I trusted in whatever plan you may have had.”

“Who else knows? How did you realize?” Grindelwald probed her for information, feeling a bit out of touch with his acolytes.

Vinda seemed to reminisce, “That witch you brought on was a gossip. Yet, it was a knowledge she deemed fit to share only with me.” Vinda spoke as though the Queenie was dead.

Albus did not understand why, but he felt a sorrow at the witch’s tone, “I apologize.”

“It is done.” Vinda continued, “Because you have joined us completely, know that I will continue to follow you both loyally.”

Vinda had always been on Grindelwalds side, from the very beginning. She was a strong willed witch who would not be put off their plans by such a relatively small deception.

“Though.” Vinda added honestly, addressing the blond, “It is a bit of a shock to learn you had lied to us.”

And Grindelwald tried to count the times in which he had told lies to his followers. It was a wonder he had not been caught in one until now.

Luckily Vinda was willing to specify, “That pact you now wear around your neck, it was never truly in your possession before this moment, though you flaunted it to us as a prize.”

Albus turned to him, reminded of the conversation he had witnessed at Nurmenguard, “When did you realize I had it on my person? Why would they have believed it was yours?”

“How could I have not known you had brought it with you, you’re just the same as I, if it had made it’s way into your hands you would not have dared part with it.” Gellert looked down at his own chest, seeing how the pact reflected the light, it was hypnotic, “As for when I could have taken it, think back.” He urged the other to remember, to remember their first encounter in 30 years, because- “I would not want to say in front of a lady.”

Albus realized, he thought back to that first encounter and all that had transpired afterwards, “I have half a mind to take it back from you.” He reached out halfheartedly, feeling embarrassed for having let his guard down in such a way that night.

“It was necessary.” Gellert turned away from him, concealing the treasure around his neck, “And I returned it to you.”

Vinda sighed, growing exhausted by the two, “If there is nothing more I can do, I will return to the party.”

Albus once again turned his attention to the witch, he had been stuck on a single question, one that had been sitting in his mind, “You mentioned that Abernathy did not care for me, that he did not trust me.” He remembered Vinda’s earlier statement.

“Not in the slightest.” The witch confirmed.

“Has he been continually informed of our plans?” Albus turned to Gellert, slowly feeling as though he was putting the pieces together.

“Yes.”

How had he not considered prior…

“Do you believe Abernathy, out of spite, could betray us? Could he have been the one to share our location with Newt and the others?”

Gellert did not seem convinced.

So Albus continued, “I believed my spell flawless. The chances of us being found, by anyone at all not present that 1st night, were slim. What were the chances that Newt, of all people, would be the one to find us. It would have been impossible unless someone who knew were we would be informed him.”

Gellert looked between confident blue eyes, “He would not be so stupid to-“

A small giggle left Vinda’s lips, the cheeriness of the sound betrayed the venom in her eyes, “Of course he would.” She wondered if Grindelwald knew of the other’s affections, if he knew the true power of jealousy… he must.

Jealousy, a perversion of love, something that sought to destroy rather than create. It was also something for which she herself was not immune. Normally Vinda would hate to spill magical blood, but Abernathy’s betrayal of their cause had led to Queenie leaving them, and that was a crime she would take pleasure in punishing to the highest extent.

Grindelwald shook his head, surprised that he had not considered Abernathy, “There is always a weakest link in a chain, it is never ending.” He had just assumed it would have been Negal next.

“What should we do?”

The question was left unanswered in the silence.

The sound of the revelries in the living room finally hitting their ears.

Vinda tried to calm herself, for she knew what her answer would be if she had the opportunity.

_Kill him._

Instead she dawned a wide smile, “Perhaps it will be a question best left for tomorrow, I have ruined your mood long enough.” Her voice seemed to tease, “Please be reminded of where you are and try not to celebrate too loudly.”


	9. Revisit & Revise

Vinda left them.

The pair turned to one another, whatever desires they held had been doused as the realization came that they still had much to think over… to talk over.

It was never-ending.

“Would you care to return to the party with me?” Albus asked, already knowing what the answer might be.

“No” For how could he celebrate when there was still so much work to be done.

Albus began to move away from that hall and all the joyful voices coming from the end of it.

Gellert silently followed, deep in thought, as he was led back to their room.

When they were finally behind closed doors, Gellert asked, “You really mean to stay with me?”

“Yes.” Albus said firmly, though his attention was not at all on Gellert, “And you never need to question again.”

“In this moment I feel as though I will never come to fully trust those words.” Gellert said honestly, perhaps more honest than he had ever been. He wondered how those words would affect Albus. It seemed like a vicious cycle of fear he had himself trapped in.

When would the next time be that they would be parted?

“I know. Though I don’t understand why.” Albus replied. There was nothing he could do to alleviate the other man’s fears. It was not his job to do so. Even if he were to die for the greater good, even if he were to in his last breaths defend the other, it would still not be enough. But another part of him understood well, “I was once hurt by the thought that you didn’t need me.” He began.

“I do need you.” Gellert was quick to say.

Albus shook his head, for Gellert did not understand, “It came as a great relief when I realized that I don’t need you. And I know you don’t need me either.”

It took Gellert back slightly as he watched Albus sit on the bed. The words were a contrast for him, “And yet you stay.” He could not fathom how Albus could say both:

_I will stay with you._

_I don’t need you._

“Deciding to stay and feeling that I need you are two very separate things, love.” Albus assured, “I **want** to be here.” He stressed the word as best he could, needing the other to understand this distinction at least, “It took everything that happened for me to realize that.”

“Albus.” Gellert’s voice was unnaturally hushed.

“Yes, I am here.” He said, in a reaffirming sort of way.

 “We have had a turbulent past, one which we cannot speak of-“ Gellert reminded aloud… though he wished more than anything to speak of it.

“And why can’t we?” Albus wondered, “I have chosen, our bargain is over. All that was rule has now fallen around us. Ask what you wish.”

And for a moment Albus felt he saw a glisten in Gellert’s eyes.

Tears?

Maybe.

But they refused to fall as he spoke, “Albus, I have wanted to speak with you about the day we parted from the moment I saw you again- about everything. I have been waiting for this as much as the troth that now hangs around my neck.”

They were silent.

So silent that Albus felt the need to prompt, “Tell me.” He felt so comfortable, “Say all you must.” Oh how Albus had forgotten that this was a room that was not once theirs, how he marveled at his own transformation… but was it really a transformation at all?

Gellert watch as the other man made himself comfortable in that now familiar bed.

Albus smiled back at him, musing aloud, “When Vinda asked us to be quiet I don’t believe this is what she was expecting.” His tone as far too playful, “And I was quite looking forward to our own celebration.” He sent the other a wink.

Gellert shook his head, “If only others could see you speak like this.” He felt a sense of calm wash over him, “I feel privileged for the opportunity to see this side of you.”

“And how do you know there weren’t others.” Albus asked jokingly, for he knew deep down Gellert had to know.

And despite his almost innate jealousy regarding the other, Gellert crossed his arms. They had been having a serious conversation and now he was being teased as though they were school boys.

Albus patiently reclined on the bed looking up at the blond as though he were on a stage. And this was the most nervous Gellert had ever been to give a speech.

“I didn’t want to leave you.” Gellert began, arguably a good place to start.

 _And yet you did._ Albus wanted to say, but he held his tongue. He had waited long to hear this other side to their tale, “Bathilda came to me... after the funeral.”

Gellert winced.

“She asked me if I wished to have my last letter to you back. At the time I did not wish to hear of you, so I said ‘no’” Albus breathed, noticing the other’s expression turn to almost a physical pain at his words, “She also told me how you hesitated. How distraught you seemed when you decided you had to leave.”

“I-“ But he could not find the words, for it was not about him… “It was everything to us. In those months- I knew I had to carry on, even without you. It was you who prescribed to me the ‘greater good’. Despite everything, I knew I had to toss everything away for it, for what we created.” As Gellert described all that had been, he looked to Albus and his unchanging expression. It forced him to continue, “Your brother would have seen me to Azkaban. And I know now, and even then, that is not what you would have wished to see.”  

Albus opened his mouth, but Gellert would not let him speak. This had all been building. Year after year and night after sleepless night.

“Don’t even try to tell me otherwise. In the days to follow, if I would have stayed, there is no way you would have stood by my side.” He took a breath, for the next words out of his mouth were a heavy weight indeed, “Albus, we both know who was responsible for Ariana’s-” And though he could not say the word, he knew exactly who was to blame for that fatal blow, who had snuffed the life from the youth whom he also considered a sister of sorts, “It…”

Albus had begun to rise the moment Gellert fell on the topic of his sister’s death. His voice rose in a panic, “Don’t say it.” His voice cracked.

“But the knowledge would alleviate some of your pain… your regret.”  

“No matter who it was- you, my brother or myself-no truth can put me at ease.” Albus begged,  
“Regardless, I should not have….” His voice trailed off.

“-should not have sought me out after that first meeting.” Gellert offered as an ending to that thought.

Albus hesitated.

And Gellert felt himself shiver from a cold chill that washed over him, because regardless of Albus’s answer he knew.

“No” Albus finally spoke.

But Gellert could not believe. It was not the death of Ariana- “I am your greatest regret.” It was a fact he had resigned himself to.

Blue eyes never left those mismatched ones, “Whatever I feel is not a burden for you to bear.“ How could he let the other know that he did not blame him, “It was all my doing, I should have stuck to my responsibilities and not found anything else so fascinating.”

But his words did little to cool Gellert in the slightest, “And that was my crime, being ‘fascinating’”

“ **My** crime.” Albus reiterated.

And Gellert wondered, “I remember taking part in those same crimes that summer.” He let a joyless smile leave his lips, “And we took part in many many ‘crimes’.”

“No!” Albus knew exactly what Gellert was referring to and he refused to think of it, “There was but one crime committed that summer and as I am saying I wish to take full responsibility. Leave me with this.”

Gellert looked down. He still believed the knowledge would release the other. But he was powerless to say anything further, powerless to ease his pain. It would always hang over them…

But how would it affect them?

“I was quick to forgive you, even though I must admit that I was blind sighted by your departure.” Albus seemed to relax, “I saw you and what you did in the newspapers. The plans we made to search for the hallows, you had strayed so far beyond them.”

“But I never stopped following our plan.” Gellert reminded.

“True. But all you have- all we have is that wand. With only this, what can we do?”

“What are you proposing?” Gellert asked, moving slowly to sit beside the other man.

“I am proposing we turn back, lay low and collect the hallows. With them we will have much more power at our fingertips.”

But Gellert was not so sure, “I don’t believe that it is all that important at this point in time. My following is already large, already enough to tip the scales in our favor despite not having the cloak and stone.”

“Do not tell me you have given up on your army of Inferi?” Albus let out a single laugh.

And Gellert knew well why, “I may have …misunderstood how they are created.”

This admission caused the other’s laugh to strengthen, “The ministry still believes you seek them.”

Gellert’s frown did not stay long as he too felt himself fall into the other’s joyful tone, “That was ages ago.” He defended, “I was young when I thought such childish things.”

Albus steadied himself, falling back onto the bed. It had been a very long day and bringing up such memories had drained him.

Perhaps he was getting old…

He felt the weight shift on the bed as Gellert lie down next to him.

Albus closed his eyes, humming with a tired contentment, simply allowing himself to feel how the bed shifted beside him.

The pair lay like that, side by side, for some time.

And perhaps they would stay that way for even longer, but something still prodded at Gellert’s thoughts, “If Abernathy is truly behind this last interference, we must make sure to take care of whatever threat he poses.”

“And why?” Albus would not have taken Gellert to be afraid of one of his own Acolytes, “What harm can he really do if we cut him away from our plans?”

And though it was not anything the two could not handle, Gellert felt the need to take care of the rogue follower sooner rather than later, “You believe I take on week witches and wizards into my inner circle?” He asked, “I had not considered that my actions would have consequence such as this.”

“You have slept with him.” Albus assumed, not a hint of judgement in his voice. If was not as though he had not expected.

“No!” Gellert said, far too quickly, “No. But I know that I have perhaps gave him the impression otherwise.”

“You have nothing to defend.” Albus assured, grappling with himself. He was caught between a place of theoretical understanding and something much more venomous, “I am not the jealous type. After all, we had not spoken and could hardly be considered together.”

“But we were.” Gellert was turned now to him, “Even if you did not believe us to be bound, even then-” He had refused to give up that idea of ‘them’. It was the very reason Newt’s closeness had harmed him so.

“I tell you I do not care.” Albus repeated, feeling himself grow adjugated at being seen through so clearly.

Gellert did not care to stop, “Perhaps you are not so emotionally enlightened as you say.”

“I truly could care less.” Blue eyes shot daggers at him through their gaze.

“Well whether you believe me or not.” Even Gellert knew better than to continue, “If you would wish it I would kill Abernathy, even take his place. In that hidden form and with your connections, we could work together within whatever ministry we like, slowly changing policy.”

Blue eyes softened, watching as the other man closed his, “Do not joke with me like that.”

“What if it is not.”

“I know you well enough to know you would never… even now.

Gellert shook his head ‘no’, still keeping his eyes closed to the world, “With you here finally I feel as though I can admit it aloud, and to myself… Our plans need reevaluating.”

“I have been thinking the same thing.” Albus admitted, watching as Gellert smirked slightly.

A feeling crossed between the two.

They were on the exact same page.

“I just know that change must happen, my love, and soon.”

Gellert’s words hung between them just the same.

“And what of the muggles?” Albus asked, for his did not feel the same toward them as he did when they were young.

Gellert tried to contain his expression of disgust, something he did very well, “And that is why we are speaking now.”

But Albus could see through it.

“At the end of tonight you may still decide to leave. We may not be able to reach an agreement right away.” Gellert felt he knew exactly how Albus felt.

“I am staying.” Albus spoke the words aloud, a bit unbelievingly. He had much to think over in the hours to come.

Mismatched opened once more to him as though understanding all he thought, reminding, _And that is why I asked you to think over your decision._

“We should have someone sent to deal with Abernathy.” Gellert’s mind seemed to focus on the trivial threat.

Trivial at least in Albus’s mind, he had an answer, “Vinda looked more than willing.”

“She is very loyal.” Gellert stated, “Yet very troubled.”

“I wonder how she is faring at the party?”

And Gellert had all but forgotten, “Would you like to go back to the party?”

“I believe I was promised something~” Albus spoke in a tone that seemed to imply something more.

But Gellert knew, “Planning.” He guessed, knowing full well how right he was.

The pair had much to revisit, much to revise, but that did not mean that their conversation could not be spiced with kisses

With Albus’s decision to stay much would change quickly.

Though Gellert had not held anything back from Albus, per their bargain, he had felt as though he had been walking on an ice covered lake. He had been perpetually waiting for that ice to crack beneath his feet, waiting to be swallowed by that dark cold.

But now that Albus was with him, now that they had spoken much like they used to, Gellert found himself on solid ground. He was forgiven and there was nothing he felt he could do that would turn Albus’s eyes from him again.

Nothing…

* * *

 

**A/N:** _Sorry for the abrupt ending, but for the time being this fic has ended, their bargain is over and so this part of the story is over. There are still many ways this story can go on from here and I may come back to it eventually. Thank you for continuing to read and review till this point. Sorry for not replying to your comments as I would like. They all mean a lot <3 It has been fun to write and the story has taken itself where it wants to go. I had NOT planned on their bargain going this well XD…maybe if I follow up it won’t._


	10. The Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Teaser Chapter for Part II

“What should we do?”

The question was left unanswered in the silence.

The sound of the revelries in the living room finally hitting the three pairs of ears.

Vinda tried to calm herself, for she knew what her answer would be if she had the opportunity.

_Kill him._

Instead she dawned a wide smile, “Perhaps it will be a question best left for tomorrow, I have ruined your mood long enough.” Her voice seemed to tease, “Please be reminded of where you are and try not to celebrate too loudly.”

And as she left the two leaders, Vinda felt a longing guiding her away from the party taking place just down the hall. She could see it from here, how happy everyone was. It would have been easy enough to join them but even then-

_I want to go home._

She felt so terribly-

_I want to go home._

Not to the room in this house they were staying in, not to her family home; no, to her actual home at Nurmengard. That was where she felt most drawn in that moment.

If it was for a few hours would anyone notice her gone? She was sure her leaders would not. And so if Grindelwald would not… who was left?

Entering the room she would now share alone with Carrow for their last few days in Rio de Janeiro, she readied a portkey for herself.

It did not take long before she was home. And how comfortable it felt to be in Nurmenguard again, even after only being away for a short time. She was welcomed by the cornucopia of greetings from many of the lower ranking acolytes:  
A man who nodded his head, tipping a hat toward her in acknowledgement,  
To the women who kissed her cheeks twice or thrice depending on the tradition of their homeland,  
And the many men who kissed her hand with respect,  
Finally, to a woman with brown hair who rushed to her through the swarm, hugging her tightly. It was without a doubt Vinda had been missed.  
Even still, her mind was distant from all those around her. She was not here for them. Oh no, now that she was here, she wished to pay a visit to Abernathy.

She found him without too much searching, he was standing by the window of their meeting room, looking out onto the mountains that surrounded them from all sides. He did not seem to notice at all-

“What have you been up to?”

-for when she spoke he seemed to jump sky high.

“Vinda?!” He turned nervously toward her, “Wh-“

Before he could even ask, Vinda answered him, “Everything is alright.” She hushed, the words laced with condescendence.

Seeing his face… his stupid, stupid face. She inhaled deeply.

He would be anything but alright.

The tone of her voice did not go unnoticed by the man, and he carefully walked toward her, hopeful to be wrong, “Is there something I am needed for?”

“Actually, no.” She drew her wand out of hiding, admiring it for a moment before glancing upward at the shaken man.

He eyed her wand nervously.

Never could one get used to Vinda’s method of intimidation, and this was not the first time she had acted so strangely around him like this. Though this time felt a pinch different… they were alone. He tried to think of who her tranquil anger could possibly be directed at.

Abernathy tried once more to understand, “Then”

“There will be no need for you again.” Came finite words.

“Did… did Grindelwald send you?” Hurt took over whatever fear Abernathy held, hurt as though he had not a clue why he was being relieved of his duties in such an abrupt way.

What a proficient actor he was.

“No. But I’m sure he would not object.” With the swift motion of her wand Abernathy was lifted up and back by an unseen power.

It pushed him against the window with such force that Vinda wondered if the crackle sound had come from the glass or the man’s bones.

She did hope it was bone. It would have been a shame to harm such a beautiful window.

Once he caught his breath from the impact, Abernathy spoke, “What have I done?”

He had the audacity to ask.

“You betrayed us, gave a way our position like a coward!” Vinda could no longer contain all she knew to be true. If she had felt overwhelmed with isolation before, the feeling had all but faded, leaving only anger at the night’s events despite their successful rally in its wake, “Because of you, we lost our prized legilimens.”

“What?” Abernathy’s mouth hung open as he listened to the crimes he supposedly committed, “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about. What happened? Queenie left? Where did she go?”

Vinda didn’t care for his pitiful lies. Everyone in this castle was guilty of something, not one of them completely worthy of trust.

“Does Grindelwald know what you’re doing, that you are here?” Abernathy fought the hold against him, seeming to become more and more concerned by the stability of the glass he was being pushed into. He tried to move his arm, tried to reach for his wand in defense, but found it would not respond to him.

“No. But I doubt he would care.” Vinda sauntered closer, smiling at the many expressions that crossed the other’s face, “Since you almost ruined his plans.”

Would she kill him?

She wanted to.

But that was up to Grindelwald and Dumbledore to decide.

It did feel extremely good to enact this sort of torture though.

After she was sated he would be thrown in the now empty prison, left there to rot until his punishment was decided. She hoped it would not be merciful. 

“I didn’t do anything! I’m telling you!” Abernathy screamed with as much force as he could muster, hoping someone would hear his words of innocents.

Vinda shut him up with a single spell, silencing his desperate words by removing the air from his lungs, “What did I say about jealousy? It’s unbecoming. You only have yourself to blame for acting on it.”

It was not lost on Vinda how she herself looked then. Was there not a part of her that was also motivated by those feelings?

She could not tell. Even if there was, a more pressing emotion was in control now.

Revenge.

And that emotion could be most sweet.

As Vinda once again raised her wand to him, Abernathy shut his eyes in anticipation.

“Cru-”

“STOP!”

And that voice…

For a moment Vinda thought she heard…

_Queenie_

The spell went uncompleted as the voice rang both in her ears and inside her mind.

All magic lifted from Abernathy and his body fell forward to the ground.

Before Vinda could turn to find the owner of that voice, the woman rushed to the side of her fallen comrade.

_Divya_

Even without seeing her face, Vinda could recognize this woman by her hair. Divya had the most interesting shade of brown hair, it reminded her of dying leaves. Her eyes matched with the same indescribable color, flaked with warm golds and reds, as they turned to her.

Yes she knew this woman well.

Divya had come to join them only months before Queenie. Grindelwald had thought he had seen a legilimens power in her, and he was of course correct. Much like Queenie, Divya had also caught Vinda's eye. How could she not have? And Divya returned those affections in kind.

She was as extraordinary as her name would suggest, bright and perfect to the point of being almost otherworldly. That is how she appeared to them at the time, as though she was sent from another realm entirely.

Divya was powerful enough, but then they found...

Once they learned of the blond New Yorker during the imprisonment and subsequent infiltration of MACUSA, well Divya took a backseat then. 

Even so, the witch had taken no ill will toward the one who replaced her. In fact she had been a great help and comfort to Queenie, proactively going out of her way to remind her that she was not alone in her power. The pair shared many qualities. But whereas Queenie wished to avoid conflict, Divya thrived in it, proving herself extremely useful in the gathering of intelligence. The risky work solidifying her loyalty to them.

Vinda’s thoughts were broken when Abernathy finally let out a strained laugh, “You think I am jealous? You think I am stupid? Maybe I am, after all, Dumbledore is sure to either change our leader or turn on him entirely.” The words were cut off as Abernathy spat, ridding himself of the copper taste that had begun to form in his mouth.

Divya pulled away slightly, making a face as she began to rummage through a small pouch she carried, her arm sinking deep within the charmed bag. Finally she found it, a potion. She placed it before the injured man, “This will help you. You won’t feel a thing, promise.”

Abernathy nodded. Divya was not the most skilled at casting spells, but for what she lacked in wand magic she made up for with her potions.

And she was truly a miracle worker. Whatever it was, Abernathy felt a great deal better the moment the green liquid touched his lips, “I mean, it’s not pleasant to think Albus Dumbledore is walking around with my face. And I will never accept him. But that is him. Why would I try to sabotage Grindelwald, as you are convicting me of, and then **stay** of all things. To face my punishment? Wouldn’t I have left with the others?”

Vinda considered, he did have a point. Though on the other hand, she really hadn’t thought of Abernathy as the brightest. But there was something else that had been hidden in his words that gave her pause, “What do you mean ‘leave like the others’?”

Feeling better from the potion Divya had administered, Abernathy attempted to stand but found himself disoriented at the movement and so he sunk back onto his knees. Vinda’s attack had really taken its toll on him.

Hearing his thoughts, Divya couldn’t help but smile at his mistake. She could not let Vinda take further blame, not for this, “Sorry, a little annoying side effect of the potion. Just relax and it should pass sooner than you think.” She stood for him, answering for him. “Credence- Aurelius.” Divya corrected herself. “He was told too much it seems, about a forbidden troth and of his brother.” She jerked her head down at the man at her feet, showing wordlessly exactly who was to blame for this, “He left us, a mission of his own in mind. He was too powerful for any of us. How could we stop him? And I suspect his dislike of Dumbledore was enough to match others among us. They didn’t trust Dumbledore and the influence he might have on our plans.” She paused, squinting her eyes as she seemed to listen. She made her way closer to the other witch, unafraid entirely to be near one who had proven moments earlier to currently be in a volatile state, “Perhaps they thought Dumbledore’s joining us was part of something more sinister, that maybe we were being lied to. Do you feel lied to? Betrayed by him even, as they did?”

_No, not over something as small as this. It was a tactical move, nothing more. You don’t seem to understand just how deep my loyalty goes for Grindelwald. Without him I would not have had my life and so I owe it to him._

The cold thought seemed to have no effect on the other.

And with that last thought, Vinda put up her best defense against the other mind that so shamelessly rummaged through her own, “Why were we not informed?” She asked sternly, “Even if it has just happened, this is a matter of great importance.” Her concern had shifted entirely now, Abernathy’s suspected betrayal far from her mind at this more pressing news.

This was larger than just one fool stricken with jealousy. It had possibility of being a full coup d'état.

“It is serious.” Divya nodded, agreeing, “And that is why it was thought that it would be best to not relay such news by owl. You would all return soon enough, and hopefully with good news of a successful rally, of more joining our forces.”

Vinda was unsure of how long the woman had been listening to her conversation with Abernathy, to that which was spoken aloud and to what was not, before she had decided to step in. But surely she had gathered enough.

“I am glad we were right. And I’m so glad you decided to return sooner, if only for a while, that you are safe.” Divya’s words held such sweetness, a gentleness as she proceeded to touch upon that which she knew was still a tender topic, “I’m sorry to hear about Queenie.”

Choosing to ignore the last statement, Vinda informed, “An even shorter visit now.” She felt completely caught off guard by the news and dreaded having to be the one to break it to their leader… leaders, “With this knowledge now in mind, Grindelwald has to know immediately.” She wondered momentarily how it would affect the new alliance between the two great wizards.

How it would affect the allegiance of those closest to them.

What was Aurelius planning?

_So much for a celebration._

Vinda turned her head to the one she had come to see. It was time to leave, “Come Abernathy, it is time to put you in…” But her words faded.

The man was slumped over.

“Abernathy?” With wand still drawn and ready, she cautiously walked over to the body. He looked so peaceful, as though he were merely sleeping. But the stillness of him was unsettling, telling a different story.

“As promised, he felt no pain, though maybe it was too gentle a death for a trader like him.” Divya assured, “Feel free to tell Grindelwald whatever you wish about his cause of death, I will accept full responsibility and take whatever punishment. I would deserve it too, you know.” She looked to Vinda’s back as the high ranking witch bent down over the body, double-checking to be sure of the man’s passing. “I am also to blame, as it is my fault too that I was not able to catch his intentions before he acted.”

Despite all she had wanted for Abernathy, Vinda felt a strange feeling rush through her. It was not sadness or guilt. It was an unstable feeling, as though the world was rapidly shifting around her, changing and there was no way to stop it. No matter what she told herself, things were changing. This was the beginning of a different chapter.

* * *

 

_**A/N:** This chapter was meant to tie up loose ends… but as I was writing it only started created more questions and drama XD There will be a continuation of this story in a separate fic, a Part 2. _


	11. Loyalty

**_A/N:_ ** _So I’m currently really anxious, that paired with coffee means an update very soon! I changed my mind about making a whole separate “Part 2”. Chapters will just be added here going forward. I’m too lazy to make a whole new listing with tags and everything. It’s following the same story lines anyway, so it makes sense not to break it up. But if you liked the way the story was, somewhat happy, I would stop here._

* * *

 

Vinda was quick to return, and-

_It was a ruckus!_

She had only been gone for a few hours, but what a change it made.

For a few moments Vinda had to adjust to the change in tone as she walked down the stairs and back to the party. For someone so familiar with magic, even to her it seemed almost impossible that she had just been in Nurmengard standing over Abernathy’s lifeless body.

How loud and disorderly everyone was at this late hour. The festivities showed no sign of slowing, though the conversations seemed already to make little sense from a mix of alcohol and lack of sleep.

Vinda was glad for the loud celebration, perhaps it would drown out the noise of their leaders. She was sure they were consummating their union s-

“Vinda.”

That was why she was surprised to see Grindelwald there, at the party. He never cared for such festivities all too much before, never feeling as though they had yet any reason to celebrate, and he seemed completely out of his element. Perhaps that was why he looked so relieved to see her, “Were have you been?”

Or maybe he was just concerned.

He had noticed her gone…

Of course he would. How could she have ever thought no one would notice her missing? That no one would care.

Vinda felt sure she now looked like a young child, caught doing something they shouldn’t, as the memories of all that had just transpired rushed back. Now was not the time for emotions, there was news.

Dumbledore made his way over to them as well, and from the look on his face he already seemed to know something was amiss.

Before Vinda could speak, Grindelwald turned his eyes to, “Divya.” His tone questioning.

She bowed slightly to him from behind Vinda. Though she had boasted that she was eager to accept whatever punishment, being in front of the two great wizards seemed to bring out a shyness in her.

The French witch had asked her to come.

Nothing was worse than a message shared over and over again until it became distorted, Vinda had thought. It was best if Divya herself share all that had happened, all that she knew.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, but…” Grindelwald continued, there was no polite way to say it, “Why are you here?”

Vinda spoke for her, “We have news to share with you, but-“ She looked around at their colleagues, they were in no fit state to listen to anything tonight, and she was sure Grindelwald would appreciate learning of this first anyway, “Not here.”

The two leaders shared a glance, Dumbledore held his hand out, ushering them to another room.

Once they had made their way to a secured location, “Now, What is it?” Grindelwald asked again. It was obvious he had become anxious to hear the news quickly. How he hated to wait.

“After we spoke, I went to go …speak with Abernathy.” As Vinda explained, she saw how Dumbledore looked to Grindelwald. It was as if to say ‘told you so’, “and, well-“

“I killed him.” Divya quickly spoke up, finding her voice.

Vinda was stunned by the fast confession. She had not expected the other to speak in such a way after her long silence in front of the two wizards.

Divya’s eyes look to Dumbledore as though he had said something.

And indeed not a few moments later, “Wh- He began, realizing he had not a clue who this witch was.

“My name is Divya. I am currently working as one of many informants.” She explained.

“And a powerful legilimens, though I’m sure you have already figured out.” Grindelwald added, gently protecting his love.

Dumbledore always tried to keep up some sort of occlumency. But in this case it proved to not be enough, he adjusted himself accordingly. And though she was no longer with them, he was reminded of his time with Queenie. The two witches seemed to be fairly equal in ability to have broken through to his mind. Indeed, Divya would make for a brilliant informant.

That being said-

“Is that why you have brought her here?” Dumbledore asked Vinda, “For punishment?”

“I will accept anything.” Divya interjected.

“I would have liked to speak with Abernathy, understand better why he acted and how. The information could have been very useful.” Dumbledore shared, turning to Grindelwald, “We will need to discuss it.”

It would be hard to explain just how those words made the dark wizard feel. Or were they both dark wizards now? Who would have thought that the offer to discuss something together could make him feel so giddy, to the point of almost forcing his concentration away from the situation at hand. Almost, “Right.” He turned to the guilty party, “Until then, your assignments are cancelled, you will stay with us until we return to Nurmengard.” Grindelwald quickly glanced to Vinda.

She knew instantly what this meant. He was asking her silently to keep an eye on the other.

Vinda nodded slightly, finding herself almost glad the other had not been punished right away, “That is not entirely why I brought her here.”

And with that Divya began to explain all she knew. How those unhappy with the change in leadership had left, that Aurelius had gone. It was all very factual, she reported as though she might any other completed mission. She did not hesitate as Dumbledore’s face turned pale at the news of Aurelius or when Grindelwald pressed her for details.

“Who?” Grindelwald asked coldly.

Divya obediently listed the names of those who had abandoned them as though it were names of the dead.

And they were indeed now dead to them.

It was decided among the two leaders that no one should know until morning came. The news was something that had to be shared, after all, it was something the acolytes traveling with them would learn of eventually. But they needed the night to formulate how they should be told.

There was a fear that hung over them, a fear that perhaps the knowledge of other’s leaving could spark even more to abandon their ranks. It felt extremely delicate, something that should be approached with caution.

~*~

Having no energy and no desire to attend the party, Vinda showed Divya to where she would be staying. It was the very room she shared with Carrow, and used to share with Queenie. It really was one of the nicest rooms in the house, fully furnished with a large bed, writing desk, arm chair, and more.

Upon seeing the bed, Vinda could not help herself. She climbed on top of the sheets, not caring to change her clothes as she fell down onto ‘her side’.

Her mind was so full it felt empty, she had almost forgotten about the one who still stood by the door.

Divya seemed unsure of where to place herself in the room as she shut the door behind her. She was not at all unused to such a lavish setting, but even so, she felt like a stranger here.

Vinda turned her head, seeming to be able to read the other’s mind, “You can sleep here with me.” Even with such a lazy motion, Vinda moved gracefully to gesture at the side of the bed next to her.

It was a newly vacant space after all…

At first Divya seemed unwilling to move, looking around the room and fixating on the armchair that seemed as though it was being used as a sleeping space.

“If you do not take this space beside me then Carrow will, and I can’t stand her snoring so close to me.” Vinda urged, reasoning for the other why she should join her.

A bed was better than a chair anyway. But instead of following Vinda in collapsing onto the comfort, Divya walked over to the dresser. There inside she found clothing, “Do these belong to anyone?”

“Not anymore.” Came a telling response.

And so Divya took advantage, finding something that would work for the night.

“Would you like something.” She asked, though it was more a statement than anything else, “Even if you are tired you should still change at least.” The absolute words followed by a kind reminder, “You will sleep better if you do.”

“Alright.” Vinda sat up slowly, knowing it to be true. She was met instantly by clothing held out to her.

She took it, standing to look over what had been chosen for her. It was not at all a flattering shirt, but for sleep it would make do.

And as they began to change-

**Bang**

The door flung open far too loudly.

It caused the two witches to jump, covering their half clothed states, until they saw-

“Carrow?”

The witch walked in a skewed fashion into the room, as though the floor was shifting beneath her feet at every step, yet always favoring one side.

She seemed to take in the scene, tilting her head as though it would better make everything come into focus.

Vinda picked up her wand, closing the door behind the other pureblood so that they could have some level of privacy as they continued to change out of their clothes.

After a minute of contemplation, Carrow seemed to remember, “Divene.”

It was close enough for Divya to recognize her name, “Yes.”

Vinda ignored the drunk witch entirely as she slipped under the sheets.

“What in Morgana are you doing here?” Came a slurred question.

It was a long story, one that was to be left for tomorrow, “You are very drunk.” Divya stated, getting into bed as well.

This did not seem to sit well with Carrow as she shook her head, stopping after a few shakes as it caused the room to spin even more than it already was, “No, no, you will not be sleeping together.”

Divya made to move but Vinda caught her hand, holding her back.

“And why?” Vinda asked, quite sure of the flimsy reasoning that would leave the other’s lips.

Carrow motioned between them as it should be obvious, “Don’t think I don’t know about you two. I swear if you try anything under those covers thinking I won’t know… I’ll vomit.” She seemed drunk enough that she probably would anyway. And yet past experience sleeping in a room with lovers had proved enough of a scarring experience. She refused to let it go.

“It’s not as though we cannot control ourselves.” Vinda retorted, “And besides, even if we were together, it is not like we would want an audience.”

How the drunk could be so hard to manage.

Carrow made her way to the foot of the bed, climbing on and in between the pair, “Then I will sleep here with you to be sure.”

It left an uncomfortable lack of space. In the end, Vinda gave in to those drunken demands and left the bed, settling herself on the much less comfortable chair.

And just as was expected, soon loud uneven snores could be heard coming from the bed.

It was going to be a long night.

How Vinda wished for her solitary room at Nurmengard, the very place she was meaning to escape to.

Restless and unable to sleep, Vinda tried as hard as she could to sort through the day, to speculate endlessly on what could possibly come next for them. She was unsure of how long she lay there, or if she had dozed off for a time, but she was brought back to her senses at the sound of movement in the dark.

Vinda kept her eyes closed but stayed alert, taking note of where her wand lie in wait.

Footsteps made their way around the room, the rustling of cloth, and finally the creak of the door.

As the door shut again, Vinda finally opened her eyes, sitting up and making her way to see who it was.

Unsurprisingly, though now relatively sleeping silently, it was not Carrow.

The space Divya had occupied on the bed was empty, the nightclothes she had been wearing taking her space.

Vinda would not have blamed her if she wished to move away from the witch sleeping beside her. But why change into her day-clothes? It was suspicious enough to warrant investigation.

The reason could only mean to Vinda that Divya intended to leave.

Something she could not allow.

But why?

She changed, quickly following suit, making her way quietly through the house and out the door.

Vinda’s eyes adjusted easily to the night, slowly and casually following the path away from the borrowed home.

Once to the street, it was not difficult to find the one she was seeking.

For someone who was possibly escaping, Divya had not moved quickly. She seemed to be taking her time, looking at each passing house as though it were fine art.

Vinda kept her distance but remained close.

Finally it seemed as though Divya found what she was looking for. Beside a house with a grand fence, the witch knelt down and began to pick flowers that were growing by the entrance.

“What is that for?” Vinda found herself whispering aloud.

Divya seemed to jump ever so slightly, perhaps so entranced in her work that she had not heard the steps growing ever closer.

“Sleep.”

“Eternal?” Vinda joked, perhaps in poor taste given the last day’s events.

“No.” Not seeming to mind the dark humor, Divya smiled widely, “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to pick some ingredients until I could.” She stood, looking to Vinda, flowers in hand. Her eyes held a look of sadness, of guilt.

Vinda was sure this was not the first time the witch had killed. And she had assumed the witch had never been particularly close to Abernathy, so why should she feel such an emotion toward this particular event?

“I would never… You know that, right?” The words were hushed, the product of a mind so overrun that a thought spilled over into word.

Not completely understanding, Vinda meant to ask further on this.

But before she could, Divya continued, “You couldn’t sleep either?” Seeming to take a different path of conversation entirely, “Because of Queenie not being beside you.”

It was something they had not spoken about. Had they spoken at all once Queenie had arrived?

Vinda could not remember, but now she was sure-

“Would you like to talk about it?”

-that Divya knew she had developed feelings for Queenie.

“It wouldn’t make you jealous?”

It seemed as though Divya was stifling back a laugh, “You would sound extremely haughty… if you weren’t also correct.” Her face turned somber again, “But what choice did I have other than accept it. It wasn’t as though we had ever decided to exclusively see each other.” And surely through Divya’s mind also ran ‘what ifs’.

_If I had only spoken sooner, asked you sooner to-_

_If I could only use magic properly, maybe-_

_If-_

“It’s not as though you can make someone love you.”

Vinda shot her a look, for they both knew the obvious. Potions were scary in that way, just as powerful and dangerous as any spell cast.

“Not **really** anyway.” Divya added, “It gave me motivation to excel in my work.”

They were silent.

“Come back inside.” Vinda beckoned to her, “We are here for another few days, we can search for your ingredients in the light.”

And though she seemed unwilling to return so soon, Divya followed.

The pair walked side by side, Divya no longer taking note of the scenery, instead looking only to the ground.

“I do have to admit something to you.” When she finally spoke it sounded like a confession, “Seeing what Abernathy did, how he let his jealousy take over, to the point of betraying the one he swore he loved… It made me so- Something like that is unforgivable.”

And they both knew Vinda understood well.

“You planned to kill him, that is what I felt deep down, you were shouting it. But even if you hadn’t, even if you couldn’t, I would have done it anyway.”

And though the night was warm, the words were chilling enough to cause Vinda to shiver.

Still, she felt little fear around Divya.

She had felt it since their meeting, and she felt sure of where Divya’s loyalties lied. That said:

Things had been changing

Relationships had been changing

And nothing felt exactly the same as it had only a day prier.

Only time would tell if this witch should be fully trusted, for in this moment Vinda did not fully trust her own judgments.

~*~

“How can you sleep so well?” Albus Dumbledore sat, looking down at his partners relaxed face.

Gellert smiled, opening his eyes to gaze back at the one so close to him, “I would be sleeping well if you didn’t keep waking me.”

They had spoken already for long hours about how best to tell the other’s the next day, of all that had changed. They had spoken of many things, but-

“I can’t get it out of my mind.” Albus shook his head, his tone going low, distant as he drifted into himself, “It’s all my fault.”

Knowing that sleep was now a far option, Gellert sighed, sitting up to match the other- “No, you aren’t.” – only to pull him down into an embrace.

Unsurprisingly Albus did not resist. In fact, he seemed in need of the reassuring contact, something Gellert knew of the other well, “Do you trust Divya?” It was something Albus felt unsure of himself.

“Why would I not.”

“The same as you trusted Abernathy?”

This gave Gellert moment for pause, “If I trusted my acolytes completely then I would be doomed for failure.”

“Do you trust Vinda?” Albus questioned then.

And without hesitation Gellert answered him, “More than most.”

“Do you trust me?”

The question almost seemed like a joke.

And so Gellert responded as such, “I have left my neck exposed to you for almost a week now, if you wanted to kill me you would have done it.”

Though he was being completely serious, this brought a smile to Albus’s face, “Good.”

“Why do you ask all of this?”

“Because I’ve changed my mind.”

* * *

 

**_A/N:_ ** _I feel so evil for leaving it at this unnecessary cliffhanger. Because really… well, you’ll have to wait to see in the next chapter :P_


	12. Changes

“Because I’ve changed my mind.” Albus was still smiling as he spoke those words.

And though it was a familiar appearance to grace the other’s lips, Gellert couldn’t help but feel a wickedness behind it in this moment.

He removed himself from the other’s side, pulling away slowly, cautiously. He could hardly believe his ears.

If it wasn’t already apparent as to what Albus was speaking on, he clarified, “-about what was decided, our bargain.”

And Gellert felt as though all air left his lungs in that moment, though he made every attempt not to show it.

He trusted Albus.

That is what he had said. Even so, the thoughts that now ran through his head were plentiful.

Wondering why the other would wait so long to reveal this?

Why would he even be telling him about this?

Did Albus really wish to retract his decision?

Gellert had known it was too fast. Too impulsively made. He knew it…

Almost by reflex, Gellert reached for his chest, checking to be sure the pact was still there.

And it was, it still hung safely around his neck.

Albus looked to the other in confusion, wondering why he was not speaking, why he seemed to be acting so strangely. They had not had trouble speaking at all that night about a myriad of topics.

They would not search for the hallows as planned, instead focusing their attention to Aurelius.

They would tell the acolytes all, allowing them freedom to make their decision on whether to go or stay. What should be done if they chose to leave.

And more-

One consistent had been ‘change’. So why would Gellert seem so shocked by this change in particular? It wasn’t as though-

And that was when Albus saw it. Not only had Gellert pulled away from him, but his hand seemed to be inching ever closer to the side of the bed. Why? To his wand? For protection?

No, it must be his Imagination. Still, Gellert was obviously not acting himself. Or maybe he was…

“What is the matter?” And in that instant something hit him like a knight bus. He realized how his words sounded. “Not my decision.” Albus quickly tried to sooth, “I’ve changed my mind, yes. But not completely, love. My decision to stay still remains. In fact, it is stronger still.”

Gellert remain distant despite the words.

“It’s just, about what we discussed prior, about my duties at Hogwarts. I can no longer return to that place.” Albus explained, “Not when all this is happening. There is no way my students would be safe with Aurelius and all he may have planned. I am staying,” He reaffirmed.

The blond turned his face away, scared for what emotion was showing there.

“Not to mention I wouldn’t want to leave you.” Albus reached out.

The man moved away from him, not wanting to be touched in that moment despite all being well. He stood, “I- I will bring you some tea.” Gellert gave a reassuring smile when he caught a glimpse of Albus’ face.

_I’ve changed my mind._

Though all was a misunderstanding, though everything was fine between them, Gellert could still feel those words in his ears. They had made him more nervous than he could ever believe.

Didn’t he trust Albus?

He did.

Hadn’t he just said that he did.

So why had he been so bothered? Why had he taken those words as the worst possible outcome?

And as soon as he could make himself presentable, Gellert left that room. He was on a mission, almost compulsively to make tea for the other, a fast established ritual since their reunion. He could still feel his heart racing and he cursed himself within his mind for feeling any sort of doubt.

He should feel safe.

He trusted.

Had he lied when he had said that?

No.

Yet still a part of him must be unsure, right?

Just as he entered the kitchen area, that was when Gellert heard it.

A drawn out noise, **Creeeeeeeak**

He stepped out enough to see two figures entering through the doorway.

Divya held what looked to be a small bouquet of flowers in her hand.

Grindelwald turned his attention to the one at her side.

_Do you trust Vinda?_

Somehow Albus’s words came back to him in that moment.

He looked over her familiar face. Though smiling ever so slightly, he thought he saw something else…

They had been through much together, and he felt he knew her well enough.

And in that moment, even more than before, he felt just how much trust he had in her.

“Vinda.” Grindelwald called her forward.

Divya jumped, signaling that his occlumency was working to shield himself from her.

Vinda however did not seem startled in the slightest. Turning to the one beside her, dismissing herself from their conversation, she dutifully walked toward the kitchen.

Upon entering she found that the man was beginning to prepare hot water. Instead of turning toward her, he watched it, waiting for it to boil.

“Yes.” Vinda asked as a charm sealed them away from the rest of the house. This private conversation, she wondered if there was some new news, something she was needed for.

The question that followed would have been her farthest guess.

“How do you feel about Divya?”

It was blunt but also vague. In what way did he mean?

On the surface there was a kindness in the words, as they were presented to her as casual interest, as though Vinda had entered the kitchen of her own accord. But she hadn’t. She was summoned there.

And so, just as Grindelwald felt he could read this Rosier, she too felt she knew this man.

Considering his words, Vinda wondered what exactly she felt, what she could tell him. She remembered well the day Grindelwald had called upon her to recruit the other. The witch was comfortable in her role in the muggle world, balancing magical potions and medicines to most effectively help those in her village. Still, it had not taken long at all to convince her to join them despite Divya having little motive to do so. How it also did not take long for Vinda to fall… but in what? Love? Lust? She was unsure.

Vinda had stayed silent, causing Grindelwald to look toward her out of the corner of his eye.

Instead of waiting for an answer, another question filled that space. The older man’s voice fell into a hush, “Do you trust her?”

Vinda looked down, this was something she was unsure of as well. It was amazing how the very questions she had been mulling over were now being asked aloud to her. It was almost unimaginable how Grindelwald could read her in such a way.

Hearing it aloud felt like hearing the question for the first time.

She took a deep breath.

Despite everything, despite all Vinda knew, despite all she could possibly feel. Despite all the hope and promise, “I cannot relax.”

It was that simple.

The answer to the questions pertaining to Divya, as well as everything else that had happened.

Every situation that could happen tomorrow had run through her mind. And in many ways she could not see a way that their troubles could end well.

“Even around Divya, when you are with her, you still cannot relax?” Gellert offered a question, remembering her face from only moments earlier.

And she had been distracted for a time, talking with Divya on this and that, but “I couldn’t sleep tonight.” _I can’t see a way this ends well._ Was what she wanted to say, but it was not entirely true. There was a dream she had. A perfect dream where everything went well for them all. Though it was always pushed aside by nightmares, overpowered with loss and the possibility of more suffering. “There is so much that can happen tomorrow. It is impossible to plan for it all, but we can’t be caught off-guard.”

Looking up she found her leader… her closest companion’s eyes glossed over with tears that refused to fall.

_I’m sorry_

She wished to say. Knowing that some part of what she had said must have struck a chord with him. Of course he must be just as worried, if not more so.

Such a powerful witch and wizard, yet in this moment they both felt so fragile in emotion.

The whistle of the teakettle drew them back to where they were, and Gellert turned down the fire.

_I cannot relax._

It was just that.

Even with Dumbledore by his side, Grindelwald felt he could lose everything. His followers and-

But he stopped himself from thinking as he had before. Albus had said he would not leave. Gellert had to trust in this, trust in the one he cared and respected so.

He knew whatever doubt he held was unfounded.

What good would it do him to live in constant caution, afraid of something not based in reality?

Grindelwald turned to Vinda, and there he saw the young Beauxbatons Academy graduate before him, the one he had first met so long ago. She had changed much over the years, but at the same time not at all. She still appeared so young to him. And so, he spoke to her words he would want to speak to himself in this moment, “I think when everything shifts as it has it is impossible to know all that will happen. Of course it is good to plan, but there are things that cannot be planned for. If we stay planning forever we will not move forward. And you and I both know that we must move forward. What do you think?” As a seer Gellert had always found himself focused too heavily on the future, losing himself in ‘what if’s and forgetting the present entirely.

Vinda thought deeply on those words, finding they rang true to her in this moment. When it feels worse, when there seems to be no possible positive outcomes to think of, there is also nothing to lose. Maybe, just maybe, there in the uncertain was something good that had been overlooked. All she need to was act, taking a path she felt best and walking in the present.

“Was there anything else?” She asked him.

He shook his head, turning from her to find the tea.

And she released the charm Grindelwald had placed around them, taking her leave from him.

~*~

Gellert watched the leaves dance in the hot water, feeling himself relax at the sight.

He did not hear as someone approached.

Until he felt the figure beside him. He turned, believing Vinda to have returned.

But it was Albus.

The mans’ blue eyes were wide, “You know our highest ranking…" Whispering on all he had seen, "-is snogging in the hall. If this was Hogwarts do you know what sort of scolding there would be for them?”

For all that had been in his mind, Gellert couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “Luckily we are not at Hogwarts then. I hope your teacher instinct didn’t take over and you didn’t interrupt them too much.” He joked, unsure of if he should remind the other how Vinda had stumbled upon them in a similar situation. 

Albus returned Gellert’s expression, so glad to see a smile on his face again. It really was such a different atmosphere compared to Hogwarts. He had really been in one location for far too long. And now, he would perhaps never return to that place.

There would be those he would miss. But the thought of everything that lay ahead outweighed all in that moment.

“What are you doing?” Gellert watched the other as he moved about the kitchen area, reminding, “I am making you tea. It will be ready soon enough, just as you like it.”

But Albus continued his own mission, “And where is your coffee then?” He would return the gesture in kind. And so the two worked together to prepare each other’s respective beverages.  

~*~

The sun had not even begun to rise. The night had been filled with much:

Worry, fears, uncertainty-

But also…

There were other emotions now.

When Vinda had finally fallen asleep she could not remember. But it was not long, not enough rest before she was awoken by dry heaving.

She opened her eyes to find Carrow over a trash receptacle by the desk, throwing up, or trying to at least.

Vinda tried to move on the arm chair to find she couldn’t.

Divya was lying across her, cuddled in the most relaxed way.

“Disgusting.” Carrow seemed to notice the eyes on her.

And though truly nothing had happened between the two witches, the ill witch still motioned to them as though they were indecent, “See.” She began, pausing to let a wave of nausea settle, “What did I say?”

“It is your own fault for drinking too much. Do not blame your sickness on those innocently trying to get some sleep.” Vinda whispered, looking down at Divya, hoping for her to still be asleep. How terrible to be awoken by such terrible noises and loud chatter.

“Look who’s talking.” Carrow spat, remembering all the times she had found Vinda in her very position.

“And am I currently sick?”

Carrow grew annoyed at this, knowing the other witches drinking habits were far more harmful than her own, “Don’t think I didn’t see you recently. You know you shouldn’t drink at all with your history, lush.”

Vinda would want to stand, to confront the other despite her sorry state. But instead she decided to take the high road, “Drink some water. You are dehydrated. I am sure when Divya wakes she will be happy to prepare something for you.”

Carrow replied with yet another awful retch.

* * *

 

 **_A/N:_ ** _See, misleading cliffhanger , sorry :P There are probably 3 or 4 more chapters planned. It may spread out more than that, we’ll see. I hope this chapter does not seem pointless. Promise that it is building something big up!~  Hope you enjoy <3_


End file.
